sentimientos on-line!
by areniitha
Summary: al principio no sabian que tenian mucho en comun,.. asta que sus amores on line las juntaran para saber quienes son no solo los chicos,... si no ellas mismas
1. Chapter 1

Sentimientos online

Capitulo 1

Pov Arenitha ,..

Primer día de clases,… pfff que aburrido -_- … me levanto perezosamente de la cama y me rasco el cráneo con un enorme bostezó,…, si tan solo las clases no fueran tan aburridas chance, TAAAAAAL VEZ!Trataría de ir ,… hehe,. … :3

Cuando estoy totalmente dispuesta a volverme a tirar flácidamente en mi cama, suenan golpecitos en la ventana,.. Me asomo y es Castiel,..

Castiel: YA LEVANTATE FLOJA! TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Al verlo me alegro,.. le saco la lengua y el dedo groseramente,.. y el me lo regresa,…

Coloco las bocinas del ipod y coloco last resort de papa roach a todo lo que da!, y comienzo a arreglarme,… un short , una playera de los sex pistols y una chaqueta,…

Al salir de casa, lo veo en el celular,… que le pasa a este tarado? Se la pasa pegado ahí!,….

A: aver!? Que tienes aquí? :D

C: nada que te importe enana

Le quito el teléfono y corroo, el me persigue y me atrapa en su bazo quitándome el celular,…

C: demasiada curiosa mensa! :p

Reímos y nos dirigimos al primer día de instituto,….

El instituto ,.. es fácil pasar las materias,.. tan solo me aburro,.

A: muy bien castiel.. este es el plan,.. yo paso las materias, tu te quedas calladito y no me metes en broncas ¬¬

C: y si me meto en problemas que?

A: te doy en la madre :3

C: haa! Que tierna la niña,…

A: lose , lose ¬u¬r

Llegamos al instituto,.. estar aquí en parís es un poco difícil,.. mi país es sumamente diferente,.. por suerte conozco a castiel, es mi mejor amigo desde que llegue aquí, yo vivía en mexico df, y estaba en el CCH Azcapotzalco, pero tuve que irme de intercambio,.. la verdad no me arrepiento, es solo que hay veces que no me hayo en este lugar,.. si no fuera por castiel, … y el,

El? Bueno ,.. es difícil de explicar ,..lo conoci en un foro de internet,… bueno conocer ,.. no como tal, no se como se llame en la vida real,. Es mi amor cibernético,…

Se llama águila_verde,… empecé a hablar con el desde que llegue a parís, es la persona mas linda que he conocido,… bueno "conocido".. tal vez no lo conozco en persona, pero puedo decir que me puede ser, que sea mas que un "gustar",.. realmente se podría decir que estoy enamorada de el , .

Desearía conocerlo en persona,.. seria perfecto,.. *u*

C: oye minion! Ya dejaste de estar en la luna?

A: he? Que te importa!

C: bien , hemos llegado enana, te veré después si?

A: YA ESTUFAS!

Castiel y yo nos damos nuestro super saludo de mejores malos amigos :D,… pasamos las manos de forma repetitiva, chasqueamos la mano derecha y nos estrujamos la mano .

Al entrar en el aula,.. veo que ya están casi todos,… a ver quien esta? Karla,.. la pesada de amber, alexi, pfff, que mala suerte ¬¬ el pesado de ken y Nathaniel,.. par de ñoños,… -_-

Kentin me ve y al parecer tampoco le parece que este aquí,. No me importa que el se joda, no yo :3

Me siento en la silla y me desparramo (acomodarse de forma extraña dejándose caer y acostarse en un lugar)pfff, me pregunto como estará águila verde :3,..

Tomo mi celular y le escribo ,

Oye! Hoy es mi primer dia, chance y se me hace el milagro de que pase en friega :33, éxito a ti también,.. te quiero,.. éxito 3

Lo envio y justo llega el profesor farres ,… perfecto, historia,… saco mi cuaderno y comienzo a garabatear ,… :3 aguila en un corazón xD.

Me pregunto cómo le irá a Castiel,...

Mientras en otra parte.

Pov Rous

Qué bueno. No eh llegado tarde a mi primer día de clases. Todo se lo debó a Kentin. A lo mejor se preguntaran ¿Quién es Kentin? Es mi mejor amigo desde que me mude. Solía vivir en Argentina. Estudie en la UBA. Una escuela prestigiosa y elegante, de ahí se todo lo que se asta ahora y de los cual estoy muy orgullosa.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo lo estará pasando red rock? Según me dijo anoche. Hoy también sería su primer día de clases.

Quiero sacar mi móvil, pero no puedo ya que estoy en clase. Espero que Ken lo esté pasándolo bien. ¿Quiénes tengo como compañero? A ver están; Melody. Qué suerte no me llevo ni mal ni bien con ella, pero es una buena alumna. También se encuentra Iris, Armin. Las amigas de Ámber que mala suerte. Ah también esta Lys. Espera si Lysandro esta eso significa que… ¿Él estará aquí?

L: ¡Castiel por aquí!

Maldición, no él.

C: ¿Qué miras tabla?

Sin querer mi vista cruzo con las suya.

R: ¡Nada que te incumba imbécil!

El ignora mi protesto y se fue con su amigo a sentarse. Como lo odio, solo es otro nicho que se hace el rebelde. Pero no me importa, él no me agrada ni yo a él así que estamos a mano.

Pero por algún motivo lo veo de reojo, lo cual noto como saca su móvil. Espera ¿Acaso esta riéndose? A lo mejor tendrá novia.

Justo cuando estoy con mis pensamientos, siento mi celular vibrar ya que trato de que no llame la atención en clase. Como la maestras tarde en llegar saco disimilada mente para ver el mensaje y al ver de qué se trataba de red rock, no puedo evitar ponerme contenta.

Mensaje de red rock.

Hola preciosa. Espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día de escuela. Sé que no me contestaras el mensaje puesto que no te gusta úsalo en clase. Pero igual te mando el mensaje para molestarte, :p

Pero. ¿Acaso es un nene de jardín? Aun así no puedo dejar de reírme por el mensaje.

Es una persona única para mí. No podría pedirá nada más que a él. Puede que no lo conozca del todo, pero aun así me gustaría conocerlo en persona, lástima que solo es un sueño lejano.

Confórmate con tenerlo como un amor cibernético.

Maestra: Muy bien chicos, saquen sus libros de matemáticas.

La profesora de matemática. Perfecto.

 **Pov castiel:**

Perfecto! Estoy con lys,.. me gustaría que aquí este areniitha la enana me ayudaría a pasar mas rápido las materias, es una ñoña al 100% pero gracias a ella, pase el semestre,… al mirar, pfff perfecto, la nerd de rous ¬¬,

C- que miras tabla? ¬¬

R: ¡Nada que te incumba imbécil!

la verdad no me llevo bien con ella, es la argentina sabelotodo,… pfff por eso me cae mal! Porque cree que lo sabe todo!,.. bueno si saca buenas notas,.. pero me cae mal!

.

.

L: aaa que lastima, este semestre no lo tendremos con areniitha

C-sii, que lastima que no este aquí la enanita

L- si mide 1,58 no es su culpa

C- no me llega al hombro, cataloga como enana!

Saco mi celular y pienso mandarle un mensaje a luz lunar,… ,. La conoci en internet,.. quisiera conocerla.. sus mensajes me hacen pensar que existe alguna chica linda en el mundo que me entiende, SIII PARESCO CHICA Y QUE?! Me gusta,. :33

No he querido decirle nada a areniitha, de seguro se reirá de mi, bien conozco a esa enana nerd

Hola preciosa. Espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día de escuela. Sé que no me contestaras el mensaje puesto que no te gusta úsalo en clase. Pero igual te mando el mensaje para molestarte, :p

Enviar,…

Hehehe ,…. Luz_lunar,… algún dia nos conoceremos,..

Aaaaa perfecto, la maestra de matemáticas llego! Donde estas areniitha :c te necesito!

Le envió un whatsapp ,…

-oye mensa!

\- que quieres weeeee

-que clase tienes y con quien?

-historia y tu?

-matemáticas

-HAAAAAAA LERO LEROOO! POR WEEE!

Justo cuando le iva a contestar,.. la profesora se planta enfrente de mi

-JOVEN CASTIEL! PORFAVOR GUARDE ESE MOVIL O TENDRE QUE CONFISCARLO!

Demonios ¬¬

 **Pov areniitha**

Castiel y yo estábamos mandando mensajes por whatss app,.. cuando el profesor farres se me acerco

-señorita rivera,.. por favor guarde ese celular,.. |

-aaaaa siii!

¬¬ no importa ahorita lo vuelvo a sacar xD….

El señor farres se plante enfrente del alumnado y comienza a dar la clase,.. detesto historia,.. no se nada de historia francesa! No me importa,… es mas ni prestare atención a la clase,. Total , terminare pasando con exelentes calificaciones, sigo garabateando en el cuaderno, cuando veo que kentin saca su celular y se sonroja, pobre inútil debe de estar enamorado de alguien

Chance y es de esa tal rous,.. esa argentina sabelotodo como le dice castiel,. No la conozco, es mas ni le hablo, pero de seguro no tengo ganas de conocerla, los argentinos no quieren a los mexicanos,.. y eso que somos la bandota :3

, siento que mi celular vibra y lo saco disimuladamente,… AAAAAAWW! AGUILA VERDE ME CONTESTO!

Hola, yo solo espero tus mensajes, yo también te quiero, princesa,

Sonrisa de idiota en 3….2…1…

-SEÑORITA RIVERA LE PIDO PORFAVOR QUE ME ENTREGE ESE TELEFONO!

-NOOOOOOOOO! TORITOOOOOOO! D:

El profesor me quita mi celular y lo guarda en su escritorio,… necesito una forma de conseguirlo , ¬¬ necesito a castiel y a lysandro AHORA!

Pov Kentin.

Primer día de clase y estoy con Nathaniel y Alexy. Los cuales no me desagradan ni nada pero preferiría mas a mi amiga Rous. Es una muy buena chica, simpática y buena amiga. Si solo es una amiga para mí, como ellas no hay muchas.

Lo malo es cuando la veo a ella. Arenitha. Es una chica que no se merece ser llamada así. En cambio; metalcandy ella sí lo es con toda la letra.

Se preguntaran ¿Quién es? Es una amiga cibernética. La conocí gracias a Armin. Un día me insistió en que lo probara esto de encuentro virtual y por asares del destino la conocí a ella. Quizás sea demente y algo alocado. Pero a medida que la estoy conociendo más me estoy enamorando de ella.

Estoy perdido en mis pensamientos, hasta que llega el profesor farreé, lo bueno es que soy bueno es historia. Espero que Rous esté bien con la materia que le toco.

La clase pasa normal, cuando ciento que mi móvil vibra. Lo cual lo tomo tratando que el maestro no se dé cuenta de mi acto.

Mensaje de metalcandy

Oye! Hoy es mi primer dia, chance y se me hace el milagro de que pase en friega :33, éxito a ti también,.. te quiero,.. éxito 3

Aquel mensaje me izo sonrojarme un poco. Ella si sabes como asarme feliz con sus ocurrencias.

Como puedo le contesto rápido el mensaje.

Escribo:

Hola, yo solo espero tus mensajes, yo también te quiero, princesa. –Enviar-

Como me gustaría ver su rostro cuando lee mis mensajes.

Dejo mi móvil a un lado y me doy cuenta que el profesor Fres se enoja con Arenitha quien no dejo en paz su móvil. Pero que tediosa, a lo mejor solo habla con Castiel lo cual no me sorprende puesto que los dos son igual de rebeldes.

La hora paso y ya es el momento del almuerzo, será mejor buscar a Rous y almorzar juntos.

Pov Arenitha

Necesito a castiel y a lys!, URGE! Necesito hacer una movida épica para regresar con mi teléfono! Jojojo!

Veo a castiel molestando a kentin y rous se mete entre esos dos

R: ya vasta castiel! Déjalo en paz simio analfabeta!

C: HA! Tu? Lo vas a defender?! Al parecer necesitas a las chicas para defenderte cierto?! Y mas a esta ñoña extranjera!

Que? Demonios castiel esta vez si se paso de la raya!, rous se pone roja del coraje y le suelta una cachetada súper fuerte! ,… yo corro y me pongo enfrente!

A: vasta los dos! Vámonos castiel! Tu no tienes anda que hacer aquí!

R: siii llevatelo!, tu estúpido amigo no tiene nada que hacer aquí! Lárguense los dos!

¬¬ tomo a castiel del brazo y camino fuera del comedor,..

A: a ver escuincle! No tenias porque hablarle así a rous

C:tu defendiéndola? Creía que no te caía bien

A: no ,.. pero eso de irse a su país no me agrado, recuerda que también soy extranjera

C: siii,. Pero tu eres diferente,.. estas enana y me ayudas con todas las materias!

A: ese no es el punto,… haz lo que quieras, menos ser racista

C: pff lo que quieras ¬¬

A: hablando de eso te necesito,…

C: que piensas hacer ahora extranjera

A: necesito que tu y lys distraigan al viejo farre porque el vato ese me quito mi celular,…

C: HAAAA LERO LEROOO POR WEEE!

A: ¬¬ te rifas o no?

C: hahaha veré que puedo hacer,… :33

Castiel y lysandro se juntaron y fueron al pasillo, afuera del aula A ,.. y tocan la puerta,..

C: HOLAAAA SEÑOR FARRES QUE HERMOSO SUETER TIENE PUESTO!

A: haaa castiel,. Y lysandro,.. que se les ofrece chicos,..

C: AAAAA este,… vera,….

L: he perdido mi libreta profesor!

F: encerio? Es unja pena señor lysandro,..

C: sii y este,… lysandro cree que la perdió en la escuela!

F: bueno entonces búsquenla

L: sii bueno, profesor, es que,… queríamos saber siiii ,

C: si nos ayuda a buscarla! :D

F: hoo! Lo aria con mucho gusto muchachos,.. pero debo de hacer algunas cosas,..

L: aaaa por favor profesor! Es importante! :D

F: recuerdo que la señorita rivera es amiga de uds, porque no le piden ayuda?

C: nos hemos peleado!

Demonios , estos chicos no saben mentir , ¬¬ mas les inchis vale engañar bien al profesor

F: es una lastima, pero no puedo ayudarlos,

L: PROFESOR! Encerio,.. le pedimos la ayuda a uds,.. pero esta bien,.. muchas gracias

Los chicos se dan la vuelta,… pero entonces,..

F: esperen muchachos,.. esta bien , los ayudare a buscarla,.. ¿Dónde crees que la perdiste lysandro?

L: creo que fue en el patio

Los chicos se llevan al profesor farres al patio, y yo me escabullo en el salón,…

Al entrar corro al escritorio y jalo el cajón donde tiene mi celular! ,… perfecto esta cerrado con llave, tomo un pasador de mi cabello y forzó la cerradura,….. 1,…2…. HA! POR INDIJENA! TENGO MI CELULAR!,…

Lo reviso y tengo un mensaje de águila, oooww!

He tenido un dia un poco agitado, pero sabes, pensar en ti me hace sentir mejor, espero tu mensaje pronto princesa, :3

Amo que me llame princesa ¬u¬ dejo el cajón como estaba y salgo del salón lo mas silencioso que pueda,…

Pov Rous.

En la cafetería lo eh pasado de mal. No por mi si no por mi amigo, odio que se metan con las personas que estimo mucho. Y Kentin lo aprecio como a un hermano, pero Castiel si que se pasó con eso de criticar de donde provengo. ¿Qué se creer diciéndome extranjera? Si su amiga también lo es.

Ahora me dirijo a la sala de delegados, se supone que Nathaniel quería decirme algo.

Una vez en frente de la sala de delegado. Golpeo la puerta como es debido. Hasta escuchar un; Pase- que de seguro es de Nathaniel.

R: Buenos días Nathaniel. ¿Me necesitabas para algo?

N: Rous. Eh… si quería verte y hablar seriamente contigo.

¿Ahora qué hice?

R: ¿Qué sucede Nathaniel?

N: Descuida, no es asunto de la escuela. Lo que pasa es un tema un tanto personal…

R: ¿Qué ocurre?

N: Pues, nosotros nos conocemos desde bastante tiempo y me eh dado cuenta lo bonita eh inteligente que eres Rous. Y… Me gustas…. Así que… bueno… tu… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¿Pero qué? ¿Nathaniel se me está declarando? Esto no es posible. Debe de ser un maldito sueño. ¿O no?

N: ¿Rous?

R: Nathaniel… yo…

¿Qué hago? Le diré la verdad, él no me gusta quien me gusta es red rock, y si no lo conozco pero es él quien me gusta.

R: lo siento Nathaniel. Pero no siento lo mismo por ti. Yo…

N: ¿Te gusta alguien más?

R: Si…

N: Ya veo… así que… ¿No soy correspondido?

R: Lo siento…

N: No, no tienes por qué disculparte, pero gracias por a ver sido sincera conmigo.

R: ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

N: Por supuesto.

Después de eso, me quede para ayudar a Nathaniel con los papeles de delegado. Esa fue la primera vez que un chico se me confesara.

Una vez que le ayude en lo que podía me fui al patio. Quería un momento conmigo y red rock, mas por que no le eh contestado el mensaje.

 **Pov castiel**

Me lleve al señor farres con lysandro,.. le hemos hecho dar millones de vueltas por el patio disque buscando su libreta que esta oculta en su mochila,.. necesito que "frodo" se apure a sacar su móvil, …

F: lysandro,,. Hijo como dijiste que era tu lubreta?

L:aaaa,.. negra :3

F: no la encontramos, ya hemos buscado mucho, que tal si alguien la dejo en los objetos perdidos?

C: aaaa no creo, es reciente

F: su libreta es de alguna materia?

L: pues,.. este,…

F: sabes hijo discúlpame pero realmente necesito regresar al aula,. No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo, deseguro esta en la caja de los objetos perdidos,.. compermiso

Demonios lysandro se esta poniendo nervioso ¬¬ la enanita ya debe de tener su móvil para este momento,… le mandare un mensaje para saber como esta

-oye gnomo apurate, porque farres ya se arto,… enviar..

Puedo ver que lysandro tiene entretenido a farres contándole una historia,… necesito una forma de distraer a farres ¬¬…

 **Pov areniitha**

Justo cuando estoy afuera ,llega un mensaje de castiel,.. vale, ahorita lo reviso,…

AMBER: HOOO VAYA,… que haces areniitha? Saliendo del salón a hurtadillas? Niña mala

Fuck es amber,…detesto a es wera oxigenada, me odia porque castiel es mi mejor amigo ,…

ARENITHA: disculpa,.. estoy ocupada,..

AMBER: aaaaaa disculpa ,. Mi no entender indígena

ARENIITHA: que divertido , un chiste racista ¬¬ cuando tengas algo mas inteligente que hacer me avisas y te hago tamales,..

AMBER: vii que estabas robando algo

ARENITHA: para tu información no estoy robando nada… porque no vas a ver si ya puso la marrana?

AMBER: mira no me importa,,.. le dire a todos que eres una ladrona,..

Perfecto,.. necesito una forma de callar a amber

ARENIITHA: oye sabes que?! Di lo que quieras, de todos modos nadie te creerá,.. total, quien fue la que se robo las respuestas de los exámenes aquella vez?. O la que se robo la comida del cumpleaños de melody?,… a sii,… TU!

Amber al sentirse amenazada se me planta enfrente,… perfecto! Quiere pelea! Se la ha ganado! D:


	2. chapter 2

_**hii!**_

 _ **bueno antes que nada! gracias por leer este fic,. no es solo mio, es una colaboración a mi queridísima amiguita por siempre y para siempre, lunahermosa,. gracias de todo corazón a realizar esto,. enjoy it!**_

Sala de maestro. Directora: ¡No puedo creer que dos estudiante agredieran a una de sus compañeras

! Arenita: ¡Pero fue Amber quien empezó!

Rous: ¡Es verdad fue Ambeer quien empezó a insultarnos por nuestro lugar de orige!

Directora: ¡No quiero escuchar a ninguna de las dos! ¡Se quedaran aquí las dos como castigo!

–se fue azotando la puerta-

Arenita: ¡Perfecto castigada por la maldita Barbie!

 **Flash back.**

AMBER: mira no me importa,,.. le dire a todos que eres una ladrona,..

Perfecto,.. necesito una forma de callar a amber

ARENIITHA: oye sabes que?! Di lo que quieras, de todos modos nadie te creerá,.. total, quien fue la que se robo las respuestas de los exámenes aquella vez?. O la que se robo la comida del cumpleaños de melody?,… a sii,… TU!

Amber al sentirse amenazada se me planta enfrente,… perfecto! Quiere pelea! Se la ha ganado!

AMBER: bien y ahora que vas a hacer india?

ARENIITHA: no me retes ¬¬

Amber me empuja y yo la vuelvo a empujar, empezamos a empujarnos y ella empieza a darme bofetadas pero yo la detengo

ARENIITHA:VASTA AMBER!

AMBER: ahora si tienes miedo verdad?

Con fuerza tomo sus manos y los tiro hacia un lado, ella trata de empujarme otra vez pero yo la detengo con mi puño en la boca!

Amber se hace para atrás tapándose la cara y al retirarse las manos solo veo su sangre, hehe le di en la nariz, otra vez se me vuelve a echar en sima y esta sobre mi tratando de arañarme la cara, pero con un poco de fuerza y esfuerzo la coloco abajo, y comienzo a darle golpes

ARENIITHA: no que muy gallito? Ahora si estúpida!

AMBER: HAAAAAAAAA! VASTA ARENITA! ME DUELE

ARENIITHA: perfecto! Asi para que no se te olvide!

Arenita se levanto y dejo empezó a Amber dispuesta a irse con sus amigos, pero Amber no se quedo asi ya que llegaron charlot y Ling avían llegado tomando a Arentida de ambos brazon.

Amber: Creíste que te dejaría así como así? Maldita extranjera.

Arenita : SUELTAME! maldita desgraciada me atacaste de espalda maldita cobarde.

Amber: eso es lo que tienes por invadir mi escuela escoria, las extranjeras no son bienvenidas. (Amber estaba a punto de golpear a Areniitha pero alguien la detuvo)

Rous: Que lastimas que las extranjeras no son bienvenidas. (tomando el brazo de Amber) Lo que mas me sorprende es que estuviera con la guardia a baja (miro a Arenita quien no decía nada) areniitha se sentía alagada ya que rous a quien no le habla siquiera , la enemiga de su mejor amigo tuviera mas honor, estuviera de su lado y asta la defendiera **)**

Amber: Suelta!

Rous: perdón pero no hablo tu idioma (la tira al suelo)

Las amigas de Amber se fueron dejando a Amber sola y soltando a Arenitha.

Arenita: Ahora si wera oxigenada! , te voy a demostrar de lo que esta extranjera es capas de hacer. (se fue tras Amber)

Amber: solo son unas cualquieras intrusas!

Rous: Esto no quedara así niña!

Arenitah: (tronándose los dedos de la mano) – no te dejaremos ir a ningún lado escoria.

Amber se encontraba acorralada por las dos chicas, pero justo ve a la directora por detrás de las dos jóvenes.

Amber: No me hagan daño le daré todo mi dinero!

Rous y Arenitha: ¿Qué?

Directora: ¡¿Con que agrediendo a su compañera y tratándole de robar!?

Arenitha: No es posible?!

Rous: Perfecto…

Fin del flash back

 **Arenita pov**

PERFECTO! SIMPLEMENTE MAS QUE PERFECTO! Como pinchis llegue asta esto?! Me senté en un extremo del salón , me recosté sobre mis brazos, bueno al menos tenia mi celular,.. pero en este momento no me sentía con ganas,.. mire hacia la derecha, al otro extremo del salón y ahí estaba rous sentada, se veía sumamente nerviosa, no creía que tuviera los huevos para ayudarme, llego justo a tiempo a defenderme, ..

Pero pobrecita, ella se ve que no hace ni madres y aquí encerrada conmigo,…

ARENITHA. Hey rous!

ROUS: dime

ARENITHA: muchas gracias por el paro con la wera oxigenada, neta si estuvo super chido lo que hiciste por mi,…

ROUS: disculpa no te entendí xD

ARENITHA: hahaha, sii disculpa, gracias por defenderme de amber, sabes , estoy muy agradecida,

ROUS: no es nada, vos hubieras echo lo mismo por mi cierto?

ARENITHA: claro! Detesto cuando esa wera oxigenada se pone de racista,

ROUS: vos venis de mexico verdad?

ARENITHA: si! Del distrito federal para mas exactos, tu eres argentina verdad?

ROUS: sii de de la provincia de Buenos Aires

ARENIITHA: woow, xD diego Maradona,.. y ERREWAY y,.. y,…

ROUS: la rosa de Guadalupe, lo que callamos las mujeres,

ARENIITHA: haha sii! :D

ROUS: no creía que vos sos tan agradable, pensaba que eras uraña y maleducada

ARENITHA: bueno, yo creía que eras payasa , sangrona, mamona y ñoña!

ROUS: hahaha como? Pero si vos también sos una ñoña!

ARENITHA: pues,.. si, algo,.. es que,… hehe,

ROUS: no te cortes,.. puedes decirme,. Digo tenemos mucho tiempo

ARENITHA: y bueno, dime ,.. quiero ser metiche con tigo

ROUS: metiche?

ARENITHA! :SIIII porque odias a castiel?

Rous: Ah eso… Pues no se lo diras ¿verdad?

Arenita: Me crees alguien que no sabe guardar un secreto? Solo escúpelo mis labios no ire de chismosa

Rous: Esta bien supongo. (suspiro de rendimiento) Pues, el es un chico que no se sabe si esta mintiendo, bromeando, un estúpido o un nearneltal. Pero no es por ese motivo del cual no lo soporto. Pero supongo que el tampoco me tolera por el echo de ser extranjera, digo siempre me dice eso y me molesta con mi físico lo cual odio mucho, antes tuve problema con eso y venir aca que alguien que no conoces te diga tabla de planchar no es muy confortante. Kentin me dijo que el no es de confiar y si me metía con Castiel solo me metería en problema. Además, es mejor odiarlo. Su carácter choca con el mio ya que tenemos nuestros carácter creo yo…

Arenita: bueno,.. el tiene sus ideas, aunque no debería de serlo, el sabe perfectamente que yo también soy extranjera,..

Rous: Ahora dime por que vos no te llevas con Kentin, digo el no es malo eh incluso es un buen amigo.

Areniitha: bueno,.. el dice que no soy una verdadera chica,.. que no soy linda, que actuó como chico,.. que solo doy problemas y que soy ruidosa y peleonera,.. y sabes no lo juzgo, digo, si soy ruidosa y causo problemas,.. pero me baja un poco el autoestima que diga que no soy femenina, digo tal vez no lo soy,… pero vamos! Tu entiendes , además castiel molesta a todo el mundo,.. se la pasa diciéndome enana, bicho, minion, froodo, o cualquier subjetivo de mi estatura!

ROUS: bueno, es que sos bajita

Arenita: no tienes que recordarlo xD

Rous: sabes, no sos tan mala después de todo

Areniitha: ni tu tan mamona como creía

Rous: no se tal vez no tengamos nada en común pero podríamos ser amigas

Areniitha: esa idea me agrada mucho

Me levante en dirección a rous y me senté a su lado,..

Areniitha: sabes , saber que hay otra chica hispana como yo me hace sentir mejor, los primeros días aquí fueron un infierno

Rous: ni que lo digas,.. la cultura, la comida

Areniitha: LA COMIDA! °¬°

Rous: tienes hambre?

Areniitha: YO SIEMPRE TENGO HAMBRE!

Rous: sabes,.. antes de que llegara el toglodita de tu amigo, yo tenia unas galletas que kentin me regalo

Arenita: (cara kawaii) me das una?

Rous me ofreció galletas, esta chica cada vez me agrada mas,… asta que ella recibió un mensaje de su celular

*hola preciosa, porque no me has mandado un mensaje? Te he estado esperando,.. paso algo malo? Sabes que estoy contigo así que comunícate por favor quiero saber si estas bien

 **Rous Pov.**

Maldición, me olvide que hablaba con él.

Mire el móvil y veo su mensaje

Mensaje de red rock.

hola preciosa, porque no me has mandado un mensaje? Te he estado esperando,.. paso algo malo? Sabes que estoy contigo asi que comunícate por favor quiero saber si estas bien

Al leer su mensaje, ya no me importa el echo de estar castigada. Ahora le contestare el mensaje.

Escribe Luz-lunar.

Perdóname si te ise preocupar, estoy bien solo que ahora no puedo hablar contigo ahora. En la noche hablamos, pero gracias ya que al saber que te preocupas por mi me ase sentir especial.. Ah perdón olvida eso si /

Arenita: Te pusiste . ¿A caso se trata de tu novio?

Rous: ¿ ? No que va es…

Arenita: Es?

Rous: Bueno supongo que puedo confiar en ti. Es un amigo que conocí en un sitio de citas online. No lo conozco pero él me ase sentir única y especial, el no sabe como soy físicamente y eso me llena de alegría.

Arenita se me queda viendo algo confuso para mi, pero sus ojos se llenan de un brillo peculiar por asi decirlo.

Rous: ¿Qué sucede?

Arenita: NOMA! ¡Te entiendo! ¡Al final no somos tan diferentes!

Rous: A que te refiere?

Arenita: mira!

Ella , saca su móvil y me muestra los mensaje,.. águila_verde? Pero,.. que?

Arenita: es que,.. yo, igual, me gusta alguien sabes,.. yo,… bueno,.. estoy enamorada de el

Rous: como? Tu? Creía que eras de las chicas que se prendían del cuello de un chico y no lo soltaban

Arenita: bueno, es que,… aparte de castiel y lysandro,.. no se hablar muy bien con los chicos,.. bueno si sabes a lo que me refiero, soy un poco acomplejada por mi estatura y eso,… siento que tan solo me ven como una amiga , pero,… águila me habla como una chica, me hace sentir bonita, y cuando me llama princesa ,… no se, me hace sentir bien, aceptada,

Miro a areniitha con una cara graciosa,.. no puedo creer que ella sea asi LOL

Rous: es enserio?

Arenita: no te burles de mi n

Rous: no no para anda,.. es solo que, xD no pensaba que te sintieras como yo

Areniitha: es bueno no? Ya no me siento tan forever alonne

Rous: supongo,… sabes, realmente me gustaría que fuéramos amigas,

Areniitha:perfecto! Entonces ahora somos amigas

Pov Kentin

¿Dónde se metió ahora Rous? Sera mejor que le pregunte a los gemelos. Perfecto ablando de ellos.

Kentin: Armin, Alexy ¿vieron a Rous?

Alexy: no corazón, no la hemos visto desde tu pelea con Castiel

Armin: creí que estaría contigo.

Ken: estaba conmigo, pero me dijo que tenia algo que hacer con Nathaniel pero dijo que no tardaría y ya me esta preocupando.

Armin: A lo mejor Castiel lo sabe mira ahí viene.

Me di la vuela y asi era, aquel sujeto que no me deja de molestarme a mi o a Rous se acercaba a nosotros. Junto a Lysandro

Castiel: Oigan inútiles ¿alguno de ustedes vio a la enana de Arenita?

Alexy: otra desaparecida

Armin: esto debe de ser abra de loa extraterrestre.

Lys: disculpa?

Castiel: Vieron a Arenita o no?!

Ken: a lo mejor esta escapado de ti, digo como la tratas.

Catiel: Tu gusano no te metas, además no se por que te ase el valiente, si tu patética amiga no esta contigo.

Kentin: No le llames patética a mi amiga! Ella es mas mujer que la que tu tiene de amiga y eso que ni la tratas como tal

Castiel: Ya te valió militar de segunda! Nadie insulta a la enana mas que yo!

En sala detención.

Rous: Oye por cuanto tiempo nos quedaríamos aquí?

Arenita: pues nos falta una hora mas de castigo.

Rous: No invente se supone que tenia que ir a ver a Kentin.

Arenita: Diablos y yo tenia que hablarle a Castiel y Lys, ahora me van a fregar!

Rous: bueno ambas teníamos que hacer algo y ahora que.

Arenita: bueno.

Nathaniel entra a la sala de castigo.

Nath: Rous? Que paso?

Rous: Nathaniel que haces aquí?

Nath: Amber me conto que te castigaron y otras cosa que no le creí.

Rous: Lo siento es que tu hermana nos provoco solo por ser extranjera.

Nath: Nos? (ve a Arenita quien esta a lado de Rous) Ah no extraña que este castigada.

Arenita: Metete en tus asuntos delegado godinez ¬¬

Nath: Mira no bien por ti sino por Rous,. Rous vamos te sacare de tu castigo y te prometo que esto no ira a tu expediente académico.

Rous: Espera Nath.

Nath: Que ocurre?

Rous: perdón pero si me salgo yo, Arenita también se viene conmigo

Arenita: Rous…

Nath: Espera. ¿tu te interesa esta chica sin un toque de feminidad?

Arenita: Estoy aquí sabes

Nath: Si y no me importa. Rous tu te vienes conmigo quieres o no

Rous: No Nathaniel, te dije que si Arenita no viene yo no ire.

Nath: pero que? (suspiro) De acuerdo estas bien, pero lo ago. por ti no por ella.

Rous: Gracias Nath.

Arenita y Rous salieron de su castigo. Nathaniel se dirigió a la sala de delegados.

Arenita: Debo preguntar'

Rous: que cosa?

Arenita: Pues tu y Nath

Rous: bueno yo…

Lys: Castiel ya vasta!

Armin: Kentin detente!

Arenita: Que esta pasando?

Rous no se pero será mejor ir a ver!

 **Pov arenita**

Salía con rous de la sala de castigados,. .cuando vemos a kentin y a castiel golpeándose, a armin y a lys evitando que se pelearan

Como puede ser posible esto?! Yo por instinto tomo la mano de rous,..

Rous: arenita? Vos estas bien?

Pero no reaccionaba , por alguna razón tenia miedo,.. como si esto me recordara aquel día,

Areniitha: tenemos que hacer algo

Rous: si!

Ella y yo nos dirigimos a interponernos en la pelea, asta que Nathaniel detiene a rous,. Yo estoy a unos pasos,.. dios acabo de ponerla en un serio embrollo, de seguro tendrá que escoger a alguno de los dos ahora,…

Nath: rous, no vallas, puedes salir lastimada!

Rous: no me importa!, kentin,..

Areniitha: rous,.. yo

Nath: tu no la incites marimacha!, rous,.. deberás, quédate conmigo

Rous: no le digas asi a arenita! Ella es mi amiga

No puedo creerlo, me acaba de reconocer como su amiga!, estoy feliz,.. suelta bruscamente su mano y toma la mia

Rous: vamos! Tenemos que detenerlos!

Areniitha: si!

Ella y yo corremos en dirección hacia ellos,… al llegar ellos están sometidos por nuestros amigos,… castiel esta en el suelo con lys encima de el, y kentin igual,, pero con los gemelos sobre el

Areniitha: CASTIEL! Mandril maloliente! Que carajos te sucede?!

Castiel: asta que te apareces froodo! Donde estabas?!

Areniitha: es una larga historia,..

Kentin me mira con odio y sorpresa, creo que les conmociona un poco que estoy con rous.

Castiel: quítate lys!

Castiel se levanta y kentin igual,.. se miran con rencor y hay tención entre los dos grupos,.. yo tomo la mano de rous,..


	3. Chapter 3

Lys: donde estabas? Estaba muy!,… estábamos muy preocupados por ti!

Arenita: ya se! Perdón! Es que,… llego la wera oxigenada y me pelee con ella,

Lys: te peleaste?! Una dama no debe llegar a tales extremos!

Areniitha: una dama?

Lys: claro! Eres una chica!, no quiero que te lastimes

Castiel comienza a reírse bajito mientras yo me comienzo a sonrojar,.. deberás lysandro me considera una dama?

Arenita: estoy bien lys, no tienes porque preocuparte,.. soy mexicana! me se defender sola!

Castiel me toma del brazo donde las amigas de amber me estrujaron para someterme,.. tengo un moretón no lo avía notado.

Lys: vez! Te lastimaron! No dejare que esas estúpidas te vuelvan a lastimar

Castiel: tranquilo princeso! Areniitha de seguro les dio a todas esas! Y bueno recuperaste tu celular?

Yo le muestro mi celular victoriosa,… ellos solo sonríen,..

castiel: bueno! entonces ya que tenemos a la enanita! ahora! que hacemos?

lys: yo sugiero ir por algo de comer,..

arena: saben chicos, creo que hoy paso,.

cast: que sucede enana, no quieres ir?

arena: no, saben quiero ir a casa

lys: te llevaremos a casa

arena: aaaaaa,…

cast: tu te callas! somos amigos y te llevaremos a casa,.

lys: no dejaremos que una dama regrese sola a casa

arenita: pfff! ósea! en que año estamos? es de día, puedo solita :3

castiel y lysando se miran de forma extraña, complicidad masculina, están tramando algo,,… se comienzan a acercar con una sonrisa extraña y retorcida

areniitha: aaaaa chicos? que,.. que quieren?

justo en ese momento tengo el instinto de uir pero es demasiado tarde, castiel me toma de la cintura , me alza en brazos como una muñeca y me coloca en su hombro, soy cargada de la manera mas humillante posible

areniitha: CASTIEL BAJAME!

cast: HEEEEE?!

lys: con cuidado castiel,..

cast: seeee seeee!

me llevan cargando asta llegar a mi casa,.. dios que pena, me baja y se van,.. yo entro de mala leche a casa, y subo a mi habitación directo a la computadora!,… espero encontrar a rous en internet :33

 **Pov Rous.**

Kentin me tomo de la mano delicada mente, pero se notaba que está enojado conmigo.

Ken: Muy bien dime que paso.

Rous: bueno es algo complicado y largo de contar.

Ken: Tengo toda la hora

Rous: Ya que, es que bueno esta por ir por ti, pero vi a Arenita siendo agredida por Amber y sus amigas y yo no podía ver como la golpeaban sin hacer nada.

Ken: Sabes que esa marimacho se sabe defenderse por si sola. Tu no tenias por que meterte.

Rous: Kentin escucha Arenita era retenida por las dos amigas de Amber. ¿Cómo iba a defenderse si la estaba reteniendo?

Kentin: (suspira) Entiendo, tu no puedes dejar de ayudar a los otros, así fue como te conocí. Pero ¡¿Arenita?! ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Sabes que ella es amiga de Castiel?! ¡Castiel!

Rous: Lo se y dije que allá seria mi amiga no ese maldito tomate podrido.

Kentin: Rous eres mi mejor amigas, pero si quiere ser amiga de esa marimacho as lo pero si te ase algo malo yo…

Rous: Kenti, estaré bien ni que Arenita me valla hacer algo malo. Estoy seguro de eso.

Ken: Ya que…

Rous: Te comprare tus galletas favoritas

Ken: sabes como tranquilizarme veerdad?

Rous: digamos que te conozco bien

Ken: Bien vamos por las galletas.

Rous: je je vamos.

Despues de ir por las galletas de Kentin volvimos al instituto. Yo tenia clases de química y Kentin tenia su clase de Educación física.

Estaba sentada al final de la clase, quería mandarle un mensaje a red rock. Saque mi móvil y comencé a escribir.

Para red rock.

Hola, perdón por no hablar contigo, pero ahora estoy bien de echo estoy de maravilla e incluso diría que estoy contenta y lo que mas me aria feliz es hablar contigo.

PD: Espero tus mensajes con ansias ;) 3

Deje mi móvil una vez que le mande el mensaje, espero que no sea muy cursi para él.

Miro Asia adelante y veo a Lysandro y Castiel entrar al salón, pero lo que me llama la atención es que Castiel mira su móvil ¿Sonrojado? ¿Estará enfermo o que?

Castiel: ¡¿Qué miras tabla?!

Rous: No te creas importante tomate podrido y usado

Castiel: Maldita tabla de planchar! No por que ahora eres amiga de la enana significa que sos mi amiga.

Rous: créeme prefiero a un mandril como amigo que tenerte a ti como tal.

Llegue a casa algo cansada pero feliz de que Arenita y yo seamos amigas a partir de hoy y lo mejor es que ya nos intercambiamos nuestro coreo electrónico ire a ver si estará conectada a lo mejor lo este.

Me voy a mi cuarto y prendo mi computador , al acceder a mi cuenta me doy cuenta de que arenita esta conecta me alegro y le mando un mensaje.

Conversación del chat

 **Rous075: Hola Arenita ¿Cómo estás?**

 **hollyskins: que uvo rous! wasa?!**

 **Rous075: nada que contar. por cierto no te dijieron nada en tu casa por lo del castigo?**

 **hollyskins: mmmmmm,... na!**

 **hollyskins: mama y papa estan en el trabajo, ahorita no estarán**

 **Rous075: Ya veo, yo vivo con mi hermano mayo y el no se encuentra nunca en casa, por lo que es aburido mi casa**

 **hollyskins: mis padres vinieron conmigo a Francia,.. pero mi hermano mayor esta en mexico**

 **hollyskins: lo extraño,.. :c**

 **Rous075: yo no extraño nada de Argentina, quizás solo a mi abuela nada mas. Digamos que alla esta mi paso lo cual no quiero recordad nada de ello**

 **hollyskins: tienes razon, tal vez extrañe los partidos de los pumas, las quesadillas , el atole champurrado,.. mmmm comida ,... ñam ñam**

 **Rous075: jajaja ¿acaso solo piensas en comida? Si extrañaría algo seria solo el futbol y los partido de los domingo que mirava con mi hermano**

 **hollyskins: no solo pienso en comida!,... también en licuados u**

 **Rous075: yo extraño la piza! pero de ve en cuando me doy un guisatito en casa y la preparo para mi y mi hermano**

 **hollyskins: deberías preparar mas comida!** **:3 grin** **oye rous,.puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

 **Rous075: ya la isiste pero adelante**

 **hollyskins: no te da curiosidad,... ya sabes, saber quienes son**

 **hollyskins: los chicos?**

 **Rous075: que!? Bueno... yo / Creo que me gustaría saber un poco mas sobre red rock. no se supongo que me entraria un poco la curiosidad por que preguntas?**

 **hollyskins: sabes, yo,.. yo creo que me tal vez, aguila_verde, es mi chico ideal, tal vez atravez de la pantalla se encuentra un hermoso chico**

 **hollyskins: quiero saber quien es, quiero ver si, alguien como el se enamoraria de la verdadera yo**

 **Rous075: ten entiendo, es decir red rock. no me conose ficicamente y alguen que me trata tan bien y me llena de hermosas palabras sin siquiera saber como soy ficicamente, me llena de alegria, pero tengo miedo de que me conosca y se lleve una desilucion, es decir no soy muy bonita que digamos**

 **hollyskins: y yo no soy la princesa que el cree que soy**

 **hollyskins: pero sabes,. tal vez , con tan solo verlo,... u**

 **Rous075: si... te entiendo, yo también quiero saber quien ese red rock.**

 **aun que sea de lejos creo u/u**

 **hollyskins: entonces rous,... te animas?**

 **Rous: te refieres a descubri quiene son?!**

 **hollyskins: AWEBO!**

 **Rous075: si es contigo no tengo nada que temer ¡asepto! Pero que te pares no decirle nada a ellos tratar de encontrarlo sin que se enteren y darle una sopresa**

 **hollyskins: esta bien! y ntp,**

 **hollyskins: bien! ahora tenemos la idea, pero no el proyecto** **Emoticón squint**

 **Rous075: es como buscar una auja en un pajar arenita**

 **hollyskins: bien,... mmmmmmm necesito galletas**

 **Rous: galletas? jejeje pues ve por galletas ah llego mi hermo te importa si lo discutimos mañana en la escuela?**

 **hollyskins: muuy bien!** **Emoticón grin** **nos vemos en el sotano mañana despues de mi clase de química**

 **Rous075: ah mañana tengo clase de deporte mi favorito y si nos vemos mañana en la asote**

 **holliskins: vale! tengo que dejarte mis padres ya llegaron u cuidate rous,..** **Emoticón grin**

 **Rous075: okey tu tambien cuidate**

 **holliskins se desconecto del chat**

 **pov arenita:**

hoooo! okey! tengo que idear una forma de poder conocer la identidad de águila_verde,.. pero como?

-HABER ESCUINTLA! COMO QUE TE MANDARON A DETENCION!

tsssss,…. mi mama,.. daaaaaam viene armada con la chancla! D:

arenita: no es lo que parece mama!

mama: otra vez? dios! para eso te traigo a Francia? a hacer tus mismas fregaderas que en México? YOOO! tan sacrificada con tu papa! aquí!

arenita: mama,..

mama: NO ME CONTESTES! no solo hacías tus chin,.ganderas en el cch si no también aquí?

de repente una escena de pokemon comienza a aparecer en mi mente.

 _MADRE SALVAJE APARECE!_

 _ARENITA USA ESCUSA!_

 _NO ES MUY EFECTIVA_

 _MADRE SALVAJE A USADO CHANCLA MORTAL!_

 _ES MUY EFECTIVO!_

 _ARENITA HA SIDO REGAÑADA Y SOMETIDA!_

después de que mi mama me pusiera una regañada y violencia intrafamiliar con una chancla, me dio de cenar pan con leche,.. ñam ñam pan con leche

me pregunto quien sera águila_verde,… subo a mi cuarto y duermo, me pregunto como estará rous

 **Por Rous**

Dejo mi computadora pero tengo muy presente lo que tiene pensado aser arenita el echo de tratar de saber sobre la identidad de red rock. Que nervios.

Hermano: ¡Rous! ¡¿Ya te dormiste?!

Rous: ¡No ya bajo!

Sera mejor baja y recibir a mi hermano.

Una vesn en el living veo que mi hermano trajo comida china.

Rous: ¿Comida china?

Hermano: ¿no me avias dicho que te gustaría probarla?

Rous: pues si, ¿pero?

Hermano: solo calla y come

Rous: esta bien

Me sente en la mesa, no antes de traer las bebidas para ambo, los dos comíamos la comida china en silencio asta que mi hermano decidió romper el silencio.

Hermano: entonse… ¿se puede saber por que te castigaron?

Rous : como?

Hermano: lo se? Tu directora llamo a mi trabajo genia. ¿Y bien?

Rous: bueno es largo de contar pero una rubia estaba agrediendo a una compañera que también es extragera y bueno yo…

Hermano: (suspira) Rous tiene que dejar de aser eso de meterte en los problema de otro

Rous: y que querías que agas!? Que pasara de largo y no aga nada?! Sabes que … (se deprimió por algo)

Hermano: Muy bien, te entiendo y descuida esto no sabra nuestro padre al fin y en ceunta esta bajo mi cuidado pero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿de acuerdo?

Rous: si!

Hermano: y quien era la chica?

Rous: se llama arenita es re buena chica y enzima hoy…

Con mi hermano mayor estuvimos hablando un buen rato de arenita y de que ahora es mi amiga, mi hermano se pone contenta por mi ya que desde que llegue no eh tenido amigas mujeres. Una ves que terminamos de hablar y comer me fui a mi cuarto a dormir pensando en que con arenita logrere conocer a red rock de una ver por todas. Que feliz estoy


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

 **pov arenita**

en la mañana puedo escuchar a mi madre poniendo Amanda miguel todo pinchi volumen… me doy vuelta con las sabanas y me cubro la cabeza con la almuada,…

mi papa toca la puerta de mi cuarto,.. el a diferencia de mi, es alto , robusto, moreno con bigote,..

-hija,.. estas despierta?

-ño!

-n_nu hahaha vamos a desayunar si no se te ara tarde

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-orale! que se te hace tarde y ni creas que te llevare,

de mala manera me siento en la cama mientras escucho la letra de la canción, como le puede gustar esa música? demonios! esto es pinchi Francia! no puede escuchar algo francés?

(8)el me mintió!, el me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad, el me mintió

rascándome la pierna izquierda me meto al baño y hago la higiene reglamentaria,.., al salir mama ya cambio la música y ahora pone timbiriche,.. demonios ¬¬ piensan torturarme toda la mañana?

al llegar a la cocina,.. se escucha soy un desaste ¬¬

me siento en la barra mientras mi papa me sirve cereal con leche,..

papa: ahora me explicas que paso con que te volviste a pelear

arenita :una vieja se me puso al tiro pá

papa: y que hiciste?

arenita: le di en su mother

papa: arena!

arenita: que?

papa :hija, entiende que ya no estas en Azcapotzalco , ya no puedes hacer tus desmanes donde sea

arenita: ya lo se

papa: sabes que no es lo mismo, que tal si te expulsan?

arenita: ntp no paso a mayores,… además tu me haz dicho que si alguien me jode le parta la madre

papa: AAAAA CONQUE ES LO QUE LE HAZ DICHO A LA NIÑA ARMANDO?

mi mama ve inquisitoriamente a mi papa mientras el sonríe de forma nerviosa

papa: hay vamos lupita, sabes que no me gustaría que mi hija se dejara de cualquiera,

mi mama resopla mientras se sienta a desayunar con nosotros, y mi papa me mueve cariñosamente el cabello con la mano,..

el desayuno pasa sin mas percance asta que se escucha el timbre,…

mama: ire a abrir

pasan unos minutos y entran a la casa lysandro y castiel

lys: buenos días señor Rivera , aaa vinimos por la señorita arenita,..

cast: BUENOS DIAS MINION! VAMONOS! :D

mi papa quiere reírse por lo diferente de mis amigos,.. solo les da una sonrisa

papa: ándale! vete a vestir!, se te ara tarde otra vez!

yo subo corriendo y me visto rápido,.. me pongo unos mayones negros una blusa larga de sid y Nancy, y unas botas de minero

al bajar veo a mi madre dándoles quesadillas a mis amigos,..

arenita: aaaaaa chicos? nos vamos?

cast: scfefoeffrhouhrihj!

lys: castiel procura hablar con la boca cerrada ¬¬

y salimos de casa rumbo a sweet amoris, … necesito encontrar a rous, asi que le mando un mensaje

buenos días dormilona! recuerda que al que madruga dios le ayuda! :D

 **Por Rous.**

Estoy despierta desde las seis y media de la mañana asiéndole el desayuno a mi hermano mayo quien se está dando una ducha. Hoy tiene que estar de muy temprano en su oficina ya que le asignaran un trabajo que sería en otro país, lo cual según él dijo que le tomaría un mes estando afuera, lo cual no me molesta en lo mas mínimo ya estoy acostumbrada a que el siempre se valla de viaje y yo estar sola en casa, por lo que cuando tengo esta oportunidad de desayunar con el aun cuando se tiene que levantar muy temprano lo aprovecho al máximo.

Una vez que termine de preparar el desayuno mi hermano sale de la ducha ya cambiado y vestido de traje muy elegante.

Rous: Pero que elegante.

Eric: gracias. Eso huele bien hermanita.

Rous: gracias ice tu desayuno favorito y ahora horneo galletas de chiscas de chocolates.

Eric: ¿Acaso mi hermanita esta enamorada o algo?

Rous: ¿Qué que dices? Yo no estoy enamorada ni nada… creo…

Eric: así? ¿Y que me dices del chico ese que fue a la escuela militar?

Rous: hablas de Kentin

Rous: si es. Sabes que yo no quiero a un cualquiera como novio de mi única hermana que tengo y el parece ser un chico ideal para ti ya que no parece de eso que se abusarían de mi dulce hermanita

Rous: Hermano! Para empezar Kentin es mi mejor amigo varón y lo quiero como un hermano además ya no soy una niña sabes que me puedo defenderme sola

Eric: lo se, lo se aun asi trata de que nada malo te pase, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo mismo que…

Rous: hermano…. Eso lo se bien y me gustaría tratar de olvidar aquel incidente si se puede

Eric: Lo se y lo lamento

Rous: descuida.

Los dos empezamos a desayunar, mi hermano cambio de conversación y me empezó a hablar de una compañera de su trabajo, lo cual me dio a entender que están saliendo que lindo, yo procuro tener mis galletas listas, las guarde en dos recipiente una para Kentin lo cual se que le gustan mucho y la otra para mi nueva amiga Arenita solo espero que le gusten. Justo cuando vi la hora me fui a mi habitación a arreglarme, cuando escucho el ruido del timbre sabiendo bien quien eso.

Rous: Si es Kentin dile que espere Eric –le grite desde mi habitación a mi hermano, después escucho un par de risa desde el living.

Una ves que me termine de cambiar me voy donde ellos están.

Rous: Buenos días Kentin.

Ken: Buenos días Rous.

Eric: Vamos que yo ya tengo que estar en la oficina, de paso los dejo en el instituto a los dos.

Kentin: No es molestia Eric no queremos molestarte ya que tiene que irte a tu trabajo

Kentin le tiene una enorme confianza a mi hermano y el también la tiene con Kentin , que incluso le dejo que lo llamara por su primer nombre, eso jamás lo ah echo con nadie que no sea yo o mis padres pero con Kentin es muy diferente.

Eric: Vamos Rous no olvides lo que horneaste

Rous: Vallas ustedes primero agarro eso y los alcanzo

Eric y Kentin se fueron al coche, yo fui por las galletas de Kentin y Arenita, justo cuando las agarro siento que recibí un mensaje, al abrirlo me doy cuenta de que se trataba de Arenita

buenos días dormilona! recuerda que al que madruga dios le ayuda! :D

Que divertida, mejor le contesto.

Ya estoy despierta y te tengo una sorpresa lo cual te lo dare en el instituto.

Lo envie y ahora aprobecho para mandarle un mensaje a él

 **red rock**

 **Buenos días, hoy estoy algo nerviosa ya que ise algunas galletas y por alguna razón me acorde de ti. Me gustaría algún dia te cocinare alguno platillos pero creo que solo seria molesto para ti. U/U**

 **Enviar.**

Eric: Rous date prisa o te dejamos.

Rous : ya voy! Además hoy planearemos con Arenita como descubrir la identidad de los chicos…

 **pov castiel**

esta mañana lys y yo fuimos por arenita a su casa,. como casi siempre,.. a lis y a mi no nos gusta dejarla sola, yo no soportaría que mi mejor amiga se fuera sola, es demasiado chiquita como para dejarla ahí sola ¬¬

me gusta estar en casa de ella, tiene un olor peculiar, como a canela y chocolate , su mama siempre esta cocinando y amo su comida,..

lys- buenos días señora rivera,.. estará la señorita arenita?

lupita-aaaaay muchachos! ya les dije que nadamas toquen y entren!

su mama nos tiene mucha confianza,.. es extraño, su mama es de piel muy blanca de ojos dorados y estatura mediana, se nota que es una mujer madura, pero extrañamente es preciosa, su padre en cambio, es totalmente diferente, es moreno, muy alto y robusto ,… curiosamente, arenita no se parece mucho a su madre xD,.. menos en los ojos y la piel,…

al salir de la casa con ella , nos dirigimos al autobús

siento una vibración en mi teléfono.

 **Buenos días, hoy estoy algo nerviosa ya que ise algunas galletas y por alguna razón me acorde de ti. Me gustaría algún dia te cocinare alguno platillos pero creo que solo seria molesto para ti. U/U**

ella siempre tan modesta,…

 **tranquila preciosa, todo saldrá bien,.. yo no dejo de pensar en ti sabes? para nada seria molestia que me cocinaras , al contrario amaría ser gordo por tu casua xD te deseo el mejor de los éxitos,… pd: sigo pensando en ti**

arenita: aaay! castiel,… huuuu! quien diría heee! pillin

castiel: metete en tus asuntos microbio!

lys rie mientras ella hace pucheros,… algún dia te contare enana,.. creo,..

al salir del autobús, caminamos unas cuadras,.. la enana esta mas feliz que de costumbre,.. me pregunto porque sera, al llegar a la escuela,.. se va dando saltitos en dirección a la entrada como un duendecillo, WTF?

cast: lys,.. esta actuando muy extraño no crees?... lys…. lysando?

el la mira embobado como va alejándose,… este idiota callo bajo los encantos de ella,… -_- demonios!

 **POV Kentin.**

Una vez que Eric el hermano mayor de Rous no dejo a una cuadras del instituto, empezamos a caminar lo poco que nos queda para llegar, pero eh notado que mi amiga se ve algo nerviosa y no se porque.

Kentin: se puede saber que te pasa? Digo si aun confías en mi.

Rous: eh, bueno traje algo para ti mira –le muestra las galletas casera que ah echo) Espero que te gusten.

Que linda, por eso la quiero como mi mejor amiga en toda la vida.

Kentin: Muchas gracias Rous. Pero no creo que por las galletas estes nerviosa

Rous: Bueno yo… (suena su móvil) Ah perdón tengo que contestar.

Justo cuando le iva decir algo a Rous mi móvil vibro.

Me fijo bien y se trataba de mi presencia. Lo cual solo me concentró en su mensaje, y cundo quiero ver a mi amigas ella ya no esta mas a lado mio.

Kentin: ahora donde se fue?

 **Pov Rous.**

Deje a Kentin y entre al instituto buscando a Arenita, me pregunto si tendrá algo para descubrir la identidad de los chicos con quien hablamos en línea. Con solo pensarlo me revuelve el estomago.

Arenita: Rous!

Ah miro quien grita mi nombre y la veo a ella quien corre Asia mi dando… ¿Esta dando brinco de felicidad? Cada ves mas me agrada Arenita :3

 **pov arenita**

voy dando saltitos hacia rous,..

arenita: rous!

ella esta con su móvil ,.. que extraño no verla con kentin, no importa ,.. mejor!

arenita: BUENOS DIAS! :D

rous:hola

arena: bien! ahora,.. es tiempo de poner en operación el plan RASTREO!

rous: aaaa… tienes razón! y se justo con quien hay que ir,… por cierto, te traje algo,

ella saca un refractario lleno de galletas recién horneadas,… awww se me hace agua la boca

rous: aaaaaaaaaamm ,… arenita?

arenita: comida!

rous me da el refractario y yo comienzo a comer galletas…

arenita: AY WEEE! rous! ya te puedes casar!

rous se sonroja un poco y muestra una pequeña sonrisa,.. no puedo creerlo estas galletas están estupendamente deliciosas,.. cada minuto estoy mas feliz de que ella sea mi nueva amiga

ella, me toma del brazo y me conduce a la sala de delegados…

arenita: eeeee,…. aquí?

rous: siiii, vos querias no?

arenita: pero no le agrado a Nathaniel

Rous : tu confía en mi…

Por Rous.

Arenita no estaba del todo segura ir a preguntarle a Nathaniel sobre como descubrir la identidad de cierta persona, y creo que yo también tengo mis dudas por el echo de que el se me declaro no ase mucho y yo lo rechace. Pero si alguien nos puede ayudar con nuestro dilema de descubrir a nuestros chicos misteriosos es el, digo se leyó todas las novelas policiacas que ahí en este instituto.

Una ves que toque la puerta de la sala de delegado como se debe y esperar el Pas de Nathaniel entramos, al principio parecía que estaba feliz al verme, pero al ver a Arenita su felicidad decayó por así decirlo.

Nath: Veo que sigues con tu capricho de querer a esta indecente como amiga Rous.

Rous: Nathanile ya te dije que no juzgues a mi amiga, yo la quiero y si no la aceptas es como rechazarme a mi.

Nathaniel solo miro a Arenita pero no dijo nada al respecto. Aun asi dentro de él parecía que lo le gusto nada lo que le dije.

Nath: Esta bien, confió en ti, pero no en ella. (lo dijo apuntando a mi amiga) Y bien? A que as venido Rous.

Rous: bueno, veras necesito pedirte un favor muy especial.

Nath: especial…? De que se trata?

Es idea mia o se sonrojo, bueno ya no importa si no a lo que venimos.

Rous: Nath como puedo hacer para descubrir la identidad de alguien en una pagina de chat?

Nathaniel me mira algo extrañado, después mira a Arentia por alguna razón.

Nath: que ideas le metiste a Rous ahora?

Arenita: de que hablas godinez?

Nath: A caso le incitaste a que usara esas paginas mediocres donde la mayoría pasa su tiempo sin preocuparse de su estudio.

Arenita: que estas insinuando wero oxidado?!

Rous: Nathaniel arenita dejen de pelear! Y Nathaniel Arenina no me ínsito a nada so estoy tratando de…. (Piensa en algo Rous o no me creerá)

Arenita: Rous piensa que esta comunicando con su primo pero no le quiere decir si nombre verdadero y ella quiere saber la identidad de este chico sin decirle que esta asiendo.

Me salve por poco, pero Nath parecía tener cierta dudas.

Nath: eso es verdad? –pregunto mirándome a mi algo dudoso

Rous: eh si a si es.

Nath: De acuerdo, te ayudare pero solo por ti Rous no por esta.

Rous: gracias Nath.

Nath: Bueno según tengo entendido algunas investigaciones se comienza con preguntas o pista pero en este caso usaremos ambos.

Arenita: como aremos eso?

Nath: Pregunta capsiosa

Arenita y yo: que?

Nath: solo hagan preguntas comunes que describan los alrededores de ese chico, preguntas comunes disfrazadas de preguntas directas.

Las dos seguimos sin entender nada, Nath suspiro de resignación tomo un bolígrafo y un papel y anoto algo en el.

Nath: con estas preguntas sabrán de "él" (dijo eso asiendo comillas en el aire) Una ves que tengan eso los demás será fácil.

 **pov arenita:**

Nathaniel nos había hecho una lista de preguntas con las que podríamos sacarles la sopa,.. jojojo! este godinez salio mucho mas inteligente de lo que yo creía, le ofrece la lista a rous y a mi me mira feo,..

rous comienza a leer y después me da la hoja,.. Nathaniel me sigue mirando super feo,.. osea que le hice?! bueno de todos modos ya tenemos lo que necesitamos,.. asi que , a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente

arenita: gracias Nathaniel,.. te debemos :3-

y le doy la sonrisa mas sincera que tengo, tal vez me odie pero no por eso lo tengo yo que odiar a el, aunque se impresiona un poco la actitud que tome, me mira extraño,.. mmm no tengo ni idea que estará pensando.

al salir de la sala de delegados rous y yo nos sentimos malvadas e inteligentes,…

rous: muy bien ahora solo falta que vos y yo empecemos

arenita: orale pues!

justo en ese momento siento como me toman de la cintura y me alzan colocándome en otro sitio dejando a rous en una esquina

castiel: te la robo un momento tabla ;D te la dare después!

lys: con cuidado cast no la vallas a lastimar, recuerda que es una dama!

cast: una dama? ella solita se come una pizza entera, papas grandes , una soda sabor fresa y un ´pastel de chocolate con menta

arenita: OYE!

cast: no es mi culpa que en ese cuerpecito quepa tanta comida

arenita: ¬¬

me llevaron al aula de ciencias,… que de todos modos ahí me toca mi primera clase, que extraño

cast: quieres explicarme porque te volviste a meter en problemas?

arenita: disculpa?

cast: no te hagas, te vimos salir de la sala de delegados con una hoja,..

arenita: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,.. bueno,. es que,…. (piensa algo! piensa algo!) fue porque ayer me escape de detención,… siii eso!

castiel me mira de forma inquisitoria,.. pero lo deja pasar, me acaricia la cabeza de forma fraternal

cast: y eso que el que se mete en problemas soy yo ¬¬ vamos lys

lysandro me mira de forma extraña, ellos toman sus cosas y se preparan a salir,.. pero yo tomo del saco a lys antes de que se valla,

arenita: oye lys, tu que lees tanto sobre literatura romántica,..

lys: es un buen habito que deberías tomar y dejar los comics,

me mira de forma rara, sus ojos no son los de siempre, me mira,… raro, no sabría describirlo,

arenita: aaa no me refería a eso, es que, sabes, .. quería saber, como puedo saber, si con quien escribo sea real, si es la persona que realmente dice ser y saber quien es,

lys se acerca de forma peligrosa, yo me alejo asta que el borde de la mesa me detiene, sus brazos me rodean y sus manos se detienen en la mesa de atrás mio, dios no me había dado cuenta que era tan alto, me siento indefensa,… su rostro se encuentra muy cerca del mío,.. nooo kiaaa! auxilio!

lys: te puedo jurar que no necesitas investigarlo, es mas real de lo que te imaginas,

el cierra los ojos y yo me tapo la cara de forma infantil,, el corazón me palpita y mi cara es rojo intenso,. justo cuando se escucha como empiezan a entrar mis demás compañeros,

el se aleja y me mira,.. su cara demuestra preocupación y yo estoy inexpresiva por la ola de emociones,…

lys: discúlpame, yo

arenita: vete lys,…

el me obedece y yo solo me siento en mi pupitre,.. demonios eso fue incomodo

 **Pov Rous.**

Me quede ahí parado viendo como "secuestraron" por asi decirlo a Arenita.

Kentin: Rous! –llego Kentin sin darme cuenta- Acaso te volvieron a castigar.

Rous: por que lo dices?

Kentin apunta asia la puerta que esta detrás de mia, la cual tiene un letrero que dice }2sala de delegados" Al parecer saco conclusiones precipitadas.

Rous: eh bueno Salí de de ahí, pero tengo una muy buena escusa sabes.

Kentin: A si? Dime

Rous: Es que bueno tenia que pedirle un favor a Nathaniel es todo

Kentin me mira raro, como si mi pequeña mentira no me creyera, pero aun asi parece creerme.

Kentin: Esta bien, por cierto ¿No tiene que irte a tu clase de gimnasia? }

Rous: Rayo es verdad y voy a llegar tarde! Adios Kentin nos vemos mas tarde.

Kentin: Seguro yo me voy a mi clase de química. Y trata de no ser muy competitiva esta ves!

Rous: No te prometo nada!

Dejo a mi amigo y me voy corriendo a mi clase favorita la gimnasia. Una vez que llegue vos con Iris y Violeta ya que normalmente con ellas ego los ejercicios que nos asignan

Rous: Hola chicas perdón la demora.

Iris: Hola rous

Violeta: Buenos días Rous.

Rous: ¿Soy la ultima en llegar supongo?

Irirs: creo que esta vez no, mira

Miro a donde Iris apunta con su dedo pulgar y efectivamente Lysandro llega tarde, pero eso no es lo raro, mas bien su estado de animo lo es, suele ser despistado y eso pero deprimido jamás. Me gustaría preguntarle que le pasa, pero si lo ago solo será para problemas ya que Castiel. Bueno una cosa es no llevarme bien con ese tomate párlate pero Lysandro es otra cosa el es una persona muy buena y lo fue conmigo en mi primer dia de clases.

Pero aun asi que le pasara?

 **pov kentin**

justo cuando rous se va corriendo a clase gimancia yo decido irme a clase de química,…

al llegar al salón con la mayoría de alumnos, veo caminar algo cabizbajo a lysandro,.. hummm que extraño, al entrar ya todos están en sus mundos aparte, pero al fijar mi vista hacia arenita,. se nota un poco sorprendida y sonrojada,… que extraña, se ve curiosa, como una muñequita con la mirada perdida y las mejillas rojas….. algo le paso,…. pero no se si este bien de todos modos acercarme a ella..

en ese momento llega la profesora de ciencias,…

delanay: bien chicos! todos a sus lugares ….. espero que todos estén preparados porque la química, no es una ciencia fácil,.. es una materia complicada y espero su mayor atención posible ya que no regresare temas ni dudas después de clases,….

mira de forma inquisitoria a arenita, que sigue en su mundo…. ni siquiera tiene la libreta ni el libro afuera, .. realmente algo le paso…

delanay: SEÑORITA RIVERA! creo que ud tiene ya resuelto el temario verdad? –le da el marcador y ella lo toma de forma extraña, como si nunca hubiera tenido uno en sus largos dedos-

delanay: por que no nos ilustra con sus amplios conocimientos de la materia?

arenita esta rara,.. no es la misma marimacha,.. se para y se dirije a la pizzaraa,. mira a la profesora y luego me mira a mi,. luego aparta la vista y la baja,.. si definitivamente algo le hicieron,…

delanay: bueno , como ud no sabe nada

arenita: sii, espere,.. si se

la profesora se queda wtf, ella se jira y se para de puntitas creando un complicado diagrama demasiado rápido,… he?

arenita: bien,.. el proceso de saponificación es aquella en la cual dos componentes líquidos de diferentes densidades se mezclan creando un componente,….

demonios , ella nos esta dando clase,… esto se pondrá feo,…. ¬¬


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Por Castiel.

Una ves que dejamos a la enana en su clase de química, me dirigí a mi clase de educación física creyendo que Lysandro me seguí por detrás pero una ves que llegue me percate que el despistado de mi amigo no venia detrás de mi.

―Rayos ¿Dónde se metió ahora?

Me quedo en un rincón solo esperando a Lys, cuando me doy cuenta de que la maldita tabla de planchar estaba llegando tarde a clase algo agitada, ¿acaso abra corrido solo para llega asta aquí? Que rara es, sigo sin entender por que la enana de Arenita se volvió amiga de esta ñoña si son tan opuestas. Si viendo cuando veo que Iris esta apuntando a una dirección y me di cuenta que señalaba a Lysandro. Algo no va bien se nota por lo despistadamente deprimido que esta.

Me acerco a el para que me de una maldita explicación de su estado de animo.

― ¿Se puede saber del por que de tu ánimos sobre el suelo?

― Eh. No quiero hablar de ello ahora ―me contesto muy desganado y algo distraído.

Justo cuando iba a obligarlo a que me diga lo que le ocurre, llega el maldito profesor que para mi este se la volte a los hombre.

― Muy bien chicos hoy aremos una carera mixta asi que prepárense.

Me voy con Lysandro que seguía con un humor mas bajo. La carera fue mixta efectivamente. A Lysandro le gano una mujer y lo pero fue contra Amber este despistado me debe una maldita explicación.

Despues llego mi turno, y con quien me toco fue con la maldita tabla de planchar.

― Preparados…-grito el profesor_ Listos fuera.

La tabla y yo comenzamos a correr y no me iba a dejar vencer por una mujer y mucho menos por esta tabla de planchar.

corro bastante,…pero la tabla de planchar acelero demasiado, y me gano la carrera

MIERDA!

llego agotado y tan solo íbamos a unos cuantos centímetros de diferencia..

prof: woow muy bien rous! has roto tu propio record

rous: genial!

me voltea a ver de forma retorica y con suficiencia, aaaahg! me las va a pagar ¬¬

entonces siguen la carreras,… yo me siento alado de lysandro en las gradas esperando que me diga que sucedió,..

castiel: vamos amigo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no me gusta verte asi

lys: lo he estropeado con arenita

castiel: a que te refieres? que le hiciste a la enana?

me estaba empezando a alterar, puede que lysandro sea mi mejor amigo en el mundo, pero arenita es como mi hermanita,

justo cuando escuchamos a rous quejarse a lo lejos,.. iris y violeta están a su lado mientras que las demás personas se están aglomerando,

prof: castiel! necesito de tu ayuda!

yo me acerco,.. y ahora que le sucedió a la tabla?

al acercarme tiene la rodilla moreteada,..

prof: que sucedió te caíste rous?

iris: ella solo hizo mal un estiramiento profesor

rous: no se preocupe profesor , puedo seguir,…

rous como puede logra levantarse pero su rodilla se esta hinchando,.. si se ve mal,..

al tratar de dar un paso ella se abalanza y cae hacia adelante pero el profesor y sus amigas la sostienen antes de que caiga en el suelo

prof: no puedes continuar asi rous, tienes que ir a enfermería ahora!,… CASTIEL!

demonios,.. yo porque?

prof: lleva a la señorita rous a enfermería por favor,.

nath: yo lo are profesor

prof: no gracias nath, tu aun no realizas tus ejercicios

nath: pero profesor,.. es que ella no debe estar con ella!

melody: Nathaniel! tienes que quedarte!

nath: este no es asunto tuyo melody

melody: pero,.. es que,.. ella

mientras el delegaducho, la tipa esa y el profesor están haciendo drama,.. yo me acerco a la tabla y la levanto con mis brazos

rous: oye! que estas,…

castiel: shh! no hagas dramas, di que te llevare tabla!

rous comienza a patalear y a quejarse,.. no me importa ¬¬ total no puede hacer nada,… mientras Nathaniel le esta rogando llevarse a rous, yo ya estoy del otro lado del gimnacio saliendo por la puerta, llevándola a enfermería,..

rous: vos crees que te saldrás con la tuya? he?!

castiel: salirme con la mía? si te estoy haciendo un favor!

se queda callada un momento,..

rous: oye castiel,.. sabes que le sucede a lysandro?

castiel: no

rous: pero vos sos su mejor amigo! algo tenes que saber pibe!

castiel: no tengo ni la mas remota idea y si supiera,… te apuesto que no te diría

ella comienza a hacer pucheros,..

mas antes que tarde llego a enfermería,.. toco la puerta con dificultad y la enfermera me atiende

enf: aaaa que sucedió?

castiel: aaaaa se accidento en gimnasia

enf: colócala en la cama por favor

al ver las camas en el fondo,. me dirijo a ella y la coloco suavemente,..

enf: vale,.. la revisare,.. si quieres puedes sentarte en la silla para esperar a tu novia

rous se pone totalmente roja y ,…. creo que yo también

rous y castiel: NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

castiel: sabe que?! ya me voy!,

y me salgo de la sala de enfermería lo mas rápido que pueda,…

 **Por Kentin.**

Arenita después de su explicación dejo a la maestra con la boca abierta y no solo a ella también a todo el alumnado incluyéndome, no sabia que la marimacho fuera lista.

Arenita muy orgullosa se va a su asiento pero algo no va bien ya que la maestra parece algo enfadad. Se pone delante de la clase algo enfadada por lo visto.

Maestra: Muy bien gracias a su compañera, les dejare un trabajo que realizaran en grupo de a dos.

Un quejido de todos nuestros compañeros se hicieron presentes, la mayoría no quería hacer tal trabajo ya que parecía injusto de alguna forma.

La profesora asigno a todos su compañero y como si el maldito destino tuviera algo en contra mío me asigno a la marimacho como compañera del dichoso trabajo.

Arenita de muy malas ganas se sienta a lado mio. Aun sigo viéndola algo extraña por asi decirlo.

Kentin: oye – momento asiendo que me mirar- ¿A caso te ocurre algo?

Arenita me mira arqueando una ceja y algo confundida. Creo que yo también lo estoy, digo ¿desde cuando me preocupo por esta marimacho?

Arentia: desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?

Kentin: es verdad no se por que me preocupo de una machona como tu!?

Arenita: Y yo no le daría una explicación a un niño como tu!

Mestra: ya vasta los dos! –grito la maestra algo enojada por que aviamos gritado en su clase – Y ya que los dos quieres tener su pelea de novios por que no van a buscar los materiales que se requiere en la biblioteca los dos.

La maestra nos grito que éramos pareja? Maldición creo que no solo yo me eh sonrojado arenita también pero creo que por la misma potencia al creer que somos pareja

Arenita y Kentin: No somos pareja!

A la maestra le importo poco nada el averno quejado de todas forma tuvimos que ir a buscar los libros a la biblioteca . Los dos nos fuimos incomodos y al parecer ella estaba molesta por lo que susurraba algo a lo bajo

Una ves en la biblioteca tomamos los libros que requeríamos y nos fuimos al aula, mientras subíamos las escalera Arenita tropieza en la escalera y cae pero yo la atrapo justo a tiempo antes de que se lastimara pero lo malo fue que la avía sostenido de su cintura en una posición un tanto incomoda para ambos. Pero al tenerla cerca me di cuenta de que no es rechoncha y sin forma como pensaba e incluso me atrevo a decir que su cuerpo es de una mujer.

Arenita: Oye alejate!

Yo la suelto y ella me mira feo lo cual solo provoco que me enojara al intentar ayudarlo.

Ase lo que quieras como si me importara, solo tomo los libros y me voy, no antes de decirle algo a la machona.

Kentin: por cierto deja la comida chatarra estas empezando a engordar.

Una ves dicho eso me voy dejándola ahí muy enojada.

 **pov arenita**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ME DIJO GORDA! HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!

me sulfuro bastante por su comentario,….. me comienzo a sentir el cuerpo,… por desgracia mi genética siempre me dio caderas anchas -_- aaay :c

subo de mala gana las escaleras y entro al aula,..

prof: valla! ya creía que se había escapado de clases! siéntese en su lugar y comienza, las instrucciones están en el pizarrón

me siento de mala manera,.. no solo tube un momento mega incomodo con lys si no que ahora kentin me vaja el autoestima,.. hay,..

me siento triste,….

estoy sentada a su lado,.. el esta escribiendo algunas cosas en el cuaderno y me voltea a ver,.. pero no me dice nada, no importa, otro comentario como el suyo y terminare golpeandolo,…. y asta llorando,….. tal vez

ya no me importa quimica, de todos modos, es demaciado facil, simplemente garabateo las respuestas de los ejercisios y los resultados de las formulas para que kentin los haga,.. guardo mis cosas y justo a tiempo suena la campana , salgo casi corriendo de clase, me siento pesima, no quiero ver a nadie! dire que me duele la cabeza o que tengo la regla para encerrarme en la enfermeria asta final de clases,….

toco la puerta y me habre la enfermera

enf: hola?

arenita: aaaaa me duelen los ovarios

enf: del uno al diez?

arenita: aaa 8

enf: ok recuertate alado de la señorita rous, ire a buscarte diclofenaco

rous? ella esta aquí?

me meto estrepitosamente y la miro ahí en la cama, recostada con la rodilla inchada sobre unas almuhadas,..

rous: arenitha? que haces aquí?

arenitha: aaaaa! rous?! que te sucedió?!

me dirijo a su cama y me siento en su cama

arenita: te rompiste la pierna?

rous: no que va! tube un esguinze menor,.. estare mucho mejor dentro de una horas

arenita :genial

rous: vos no te ves como siempre, pasa algo?

yo me levanto y comienzo a jugar con las cosas de la enfermera,… hay un termometro,.. un estetoscopio,.. y una cinta metrica,.. genial -_-. la tomo y me la coloco alrededor de la cintura,… aver,…. 67 CM! DEMONIOS!

rous: arenita? que haces? porque te medis la cintura?

arenitha: kentin me dijo que estoy gorda,…

me acerco a ella y le enceño la cinta metrica, ella me mira con el seño fruncido,…

rous: vos no sos gorda ¬¬ no le hagas caso,..

arenitha: PERO ME DIJO QUE ESTOY GORDA!

me alzo la blusa y le muestro mi abdomen,.. ella mira mi pequeña panza y mis caderas

rous: wooow, no sabia que tenias ese cuerpo,

dejo la cinta metrica tirada por ahí, y me recuesto en la cama continua mirandola,…

arenitha: sabes,…. lysandro trato de besarme hoy

Por Rous

Una vez que Castiel se fue de la enfermeria echo una furia por el comentario poco prudente de la enfermera.

Despues de media hora, con mi rodilla ya curada o mas bien envendado ya era la hora del almuerzo, lo cual me siento un poco mal ya que se supone que tendria que ver a Arenita.

Pero cuando pienso que no la podria ver ella aparese de la nada a donde yo estoy recostada.

rous: arenitha? que haces aquí?

arenitha: aaaaa! rous?! que te sucedió?! te rompiste la pierna?

rous: no que va! tube un esguinze menor,.. estare mucho mejor dentro de una horas

arenita :genial

No se por que pero ese genial no solo como Arenita simpre contesta

rous: vos no te ves como siempre, pasa algo?

Ella ignora mi pregunta y solo se dispone a jugar con las cosas de la enfermera, despues me di cuenta de que agaro la cinta metrica y ¿acaso se esta midiendo la cintura?

rous: arenita? que haces? porque te medis la cintura?

arenitha: kentin me dijo que estoy gorda,…

Okey no esperava eso, menos de Kentin

rous: vos no sos gorda ¬¬ no le hagas caso,..

arenitha: PERO ME DIJO QUE ESTOY GORDA!

Ella se levanta la blusa y me muestra su abdomen, tiene un buen cuerpo yo no veo que estubiera gorda.

rous: wooow, no sabia que tenias ese cuerpo, -una vez dicho eso ella deja tirada la cintra metrica y se acuesta junto a mi, pero su mirada paresia distanciada

arenitha: sabes,…. lysandro trato de besarme hoy

Me quede en blanco cuando escuche eso.

Rous: oh, no se que decir. Pero tu ¿Qué isiste?

Arenita: No se, yo estaba confundida es decir simpre pense que tanto el como Castiel solo me veian como una hermana y nada mas creo que me tomo por sorpresa que me intentara… ya sabes… besarme…

Rous: te enitendo. Pero. ¿Tu que sientes por el?

Arenita: Rous sabes que yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta aunque sea un amor virtual yo no amo a Lysandro.

Nos quedamos en silencio las dos, por alguna razon tenia que decirle la verdad a Arenita.

Rous: Nathaniel se me declaro a mi. –confese por fin, lo cual Arenita se me queda biendo muy sorprendida- Fues antes de aquel accidente de lo de Amber ya sabes cuando nos castigaron.

Arenita: Ahora veo por que el te miraba con ojos de cordero y ami como si quisiera degoilla a un cordero. Pero ¿Lo rechasaste?

Rous : Nathaniel es mi amigo nada mas, y bueno tambien tengo un amor virtual se que no lo conosco pero aun asi "él" es lo unico que quiero por ahora.

Arenita: Ya veo. Bueno ya que estamos aquí comensemos con el plan Rous, para de una vez por todas dejar de deci muestros chico virtuales y ser algo mas que eso.

 **pov arenita**

estamos las dos recostadas en las camas, ella saca su celular y comienza a teclear,. yo me levanto y me acuesto en la misma cama que ella, y saco igual el mio, y nos conectamos a la red,…

ella comienza a teclear y yo la observo, tiene la hoja con los garabatos del godinez

 _ **redrock -hola lindo! como estas? yo estoy bien, creo solo que bueno tengo que hacerle la comida a mi hermano y no se que puedo cocinarle cual seria tu platillo favorito?**_

arenitha: haaa? porque comida?

rous: bueno según nath aquí lo puso "comida favorita" …

ella me da la hoja y yo decido empezar con algo un poco mas … drastico

* _ **holaaa! hey hey! holaa! sabes,… estaba , estaba un poco pensativa sabes, me preguntaba… de que color son tus ojos?**_

rous: encerio le preguntaras asi nadamas?

arenita: siii!

rous me da una pequeña risita y le llega un mensaje a su celular

* _ **hola preciosa,… mmm no lo se, xD yo adoro comer carne, pero yo adoro las hamburguesas del MCdonals, y si lo llevas ahí mejor,? xD**_

arenita: HOOOO! YA SABEMOS QUE LE GUSTAN LAS HAMBURGUESAS! A MI IGUAL!

rous: pero a ti te gusta toda la comida xD

arenitha: ñam ñam :3 comida

justo en ese momento suena mi celular

 _ **me gusta que piences en mi sabes,.. yo tambien pienso en ti, aveces me imagino como seras,.. pero en pocas palabras mis ojos son verdes xD**_

rous y yo nos comenzamos a emocionar! siiii esta funcionando! :D

rous sigue tecleando en su celular

 _ **oye! sabes aparte, pienso pedirl una mascota a mis padres,.. que me sujieres? un perro o un gato?**_

yo tomo el mio y comienzo a teclear,…

* _ **encerio piensas en mi? yo aveces imagino que tienes el cabello lacio,.. tal vez rubio, .. como eres?**_

rous: deberas? asi? no sospechara?

arenitha: no lo se,.. pero no se ser persuasiva,.. el telefono de rous suena repentinamente

* _ **redrock – a pues,.. perros,… definitivamente perros!**_

y paradojicamente me llega un mensaje a mi,..

* _ **aguila_verde-claro que pienso en ti,.. y pues,.. mi cabello es lacio pero no soy rubio xD**_

 **Por Rous**

Con Arenita empesamos a poner el plan en marcha, comensando con las preguntas sensillas que me dio Nathaniel lo cual parese dar sus frutos. Pero despues dejamos nuestros moviles a un lado por que la enfermera aparecio y sin nos veia con ello en la manos era capas de confiscarlo.

Le dio una pastilla a Arenita por su supuesto dolo de obarioa y despues se marcho a darle aviso a nustras maestras ya que estariamos asuente en la siguiente hora.

Rous: Ah me llego un menaje –dije tomando mi celula.

Arenita: Sera tu chico? Pero que impaciente es

Rous: Ah no es de Kentis. Rayos se suponia que almorsaria con el y los gemelos ahora me esta buscando.

Arenita: Oye como que ese, te vigial mucho acaso es tu hermano u otro pretendiente acaso?

Rous: ja ja no que va, Kentin es como mi hermano pero no lo es, solo es mi mejor amigo es tod.

Arenita paresia que me iva a reclamar algo pero justo suena su movil. Al pareser recibio una llamada.

Arenita: que uvo? -contento su movil, y al parese le empesaron a grita ya que asta yo escucho su grito y arenita solo colog.

Las dos miramos su movil sin entender nada asta que sono de nuevo y ella atendio de nuevo.

Arenita: … Vajale a tu vos… Se que tendria que estar buscandolos…. Mira ahora no puedo… Estoy en la enfermeria… ¿Hola? … Me corto.

Rous: Quien era?

Arenita: Castiel

Rous: y el te grito? Acaso le dejas que te grita?

Arenita: total si yo igual le grito,

Rous: A bueno si tu lo dice. Por cierto por que tiene complegidad con tu fisico?

Arenita:bueno,.. no es eso, es solo ,…. algo que me acompleja, eso es todo, es la cruz que tengo que llevar.

Rous: La gula?

Arenita: Asi es, solo mira esta enooooooooorme panza!- Arenita de nuevo me muestra su adomen y despue sel por auto reflejo quiere levantarme mi remera.

Rous: ¡espera! ¿Qué haces?

Arenita: Apuesto a que tu! estas bien buena!

Rous: Arenita, me haces cosquillas. –Las dos empesamos a dibertirnos y levantarnos la remera.

Estabamos tan distraida en nuestro juego que nonos dimos cuenta de que dos persona entraron a la vez a la enfermeria y biendono rao a las dos.

Castiel: Pero que carajo?!

Kentin: Que se suponene que hacen?!

Las dos nos quedamos de piedra mas por que ambas tenimaos la remera levantadas y se podia ver todo. Ambas no teniamos idea de que hacer en ese momento


	6. Chapter 6

sentimientos online epi 6

 **pov castiel**

acababa de salir de clase de gimnasia,… muero de hambre, lys y yo salimos y vamos directo al comedor , al llegar pedimos la típica bandeja y nos servimos,.. yo tomo la bandeja para la enanita, de seguro la ñoña debe de estar saliendo airosamente de química,.. pfff,… necesito tutoría o estaré frito

a ver,.. que le gustaría a enanita

tomo un poco de ensalada con kétchup , un sándwich , una manzana, una rebanada de pastel , una Coca-Cola, papitas, gelatina,.. una paletita,…

al sentarme en la banca, lys esta distante,.. no ha tocado su café extra grande ni sus frutos secos de siempre,.. deforme,.. no veo a arenitha,.. que extraño,… mejor le llamo,…

arenita: que uvo?

castiel: DONDE ESTAS ENANA!? TE HE COMPRADO TU COMIDA Y TU NADAMAS NO TE APARECES! DONDE ESTAS?! ,…. NOOO LE VAJARE A MI TONO Y DEBERIAS AVERNOS BUSCADO VEN AHORA INMEDIATAMENTE!... COMO QUE NO PUEDES?!

arenitha: estoy en enfermería!

justo en ese momento le cuelgo,…

castiel: lys,. te encargo la comida de la enana, ire a buscarla esta en la enfermería,…

lys: que que le paso? ella esta bien?

castiel: eso ire a ver,..

salgo de la cafetería en dirección a la enfermería,.. que le habrá pasado a la enana? me llevo conmigo la paletita ,..

cuando llego veo que afuera esta el militarcillo en la misma dirección … nos detenemos justo enfrente de la enfermería,..

cast: se te perdió algo niño?

kentin: de seguro a tu amiga microscópica

cast: que rudo eres,..

kentin: mas que tu seguro

cast: quieres apostar?

kentin: aléjate de mi idiota,..

cast: aprovechemos que ya estamos aquí para ya no ir tan lejos

kentin: me encantaría jugar contigo pero ahora tu no me importas

cast: aaaa perfecto,… entonces que quieres? vas a planchar una camisa en tu tabla?

kentin: seguroooo, porque no vas a buscar a tu microscópica y machorra amiga!? aaa cierto ,.. o debería decirle amigo?

cast: tu no la conoces,.. no sabes lo que dices,..

kentin: aaaa claro! puedo decirte que es una floresita cierto?!

tomo de la ropa al chico, que es mas o menos de mi estatura

cast: escucha idiota,.. ella a pasado por muchas cosas, y tus insultos la pueden herir demasiado,

kentin: que le puedo decir a la machorra que no sea cierto?

lo estrello contra los casilleros

cast: puedes meterte conmigo si quieres,.. es mas, con lysandro,… pero ella, … déjala tranquila,..

kentin me mira de forma retorica,.. yo lo suelto,.. y se separa de mi,.. esto va a terminar mal,.. pero por alguna razón el no trata de golpearme o algo parecido solo nos miramos

kentin: perfecto! entonces, cual es tu problema con rous?! que te traes contra ella? solo por ser de argentina? que arenitha no es mexicana?

cast: simplemente es divertido molestarla,… eso es todo,… hace una cosa rara con su nariz que,…. que te importa idiota!

perfecto el ambiente esta tenso,.. justo llega la enfermera y se coloca en medio para entrar en la puerta,.. toma la perilla y,..

enf: aaaa olvide mi café! :33

kentin: aaa disculpe señorita?

enf: si?

kentin: aaa estaba buscando a la señorita rous,.. sabe si esta aquí?

enf: claro! el jovencito pelirrojo la trajo aquí

kentin: que tu que?!

cast: esta aquí la ena,.. digo, la señorita rivera?

enf: claro! están las dos ahí dentro, si gustan pueden pasar a verlas,..

sin tomar mas tiempo, el militarcito y yo entramos a la enfermería,… para ver a rous y a arenitha,.. levantándose las remeras y mostrando sus abdómenes,.. woow la tabla de planchar no es taaan tabla de planchar,..

Castiel: Pero que carajo?!

Kentin: Que se suponene que hacen?!

ellas comienzan a palidecer,.. se sueltan las ropas y arenitha se baja de la cama

arenitha: aaa castiel,.. eeehh no es lo que parece,..

castiel: deja de mostrar tus lonjas de hobbit, y vamonos!

arenitha ve a direccion a kentin que esta totalmente rojo,.. ha! creo que la primera vez que ve el cuerpo de la enana,.. LOL ella igual se pone super roja,.. retrocede lentamente y se mete bajo las sabanas de la cama de alado de la tabla de planchar,.. no se si reirme por la cara del niño este, o enojarme porque la enana se reusa a irse conmigo.

 **Por Kentin.**

Me fui directo a la enfermeria ya que le mande un mensaje a Rous para saber donde estaba ya que se suponia que almorzaria conmigo y los gemelos. Pero desafortunadamente tuve un encuentro amargo con Castiel. No entiendo que tiene con Rous y su mal avito de molestarla o insultarla si nin siquiera la conose, ella tuvo un paso no tan gratificante que digamos.

Le pregunte pero al pareser ni el lo sabe, aun asi me fui a la enfermeria, lo extraño fue que él tambien si dirigia a la enfermeria, lo cual no le pregunte.

Cuando vi a la enfermera le pregunte por Rous.

kentin: aaa estaba buscando a la señorita rous,.. sabe si esta aquí?

enf: claro! el jovencito pelirrojo la trajo aquí

kentin: que tu que?!

Mire por inercia a Castiel. Si le izo algo malo a Rous me lo pagara caro.

cast: esta aquí la ena,.. digo, la señorita rivera?

enf: claro! están las dos ahí dentro, si gustan pueden pasar a verlas,..

Arenita tambien esta aca? ¿Qué abra pasdo? Bueno mejor voy a ver a mi amga y al parese Castiel tambien fue a ver a su amiga. Cuando corimos la cortina veo a Arenita y Rous levantandole la remera a la otra y mostrandose su adomen… Arenita tiene un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado eh incluso no es gorda asta parese que es una chica delicada.

Castiel: Pero que carajo?!

Kentin: Que se suponene que hacen?!

ellas comienzan a palidecer,.. se sueltan las ropas y arenitha se baja de la cama

arenitha: aaa castiel,.. eeehh no es lo que parece,..

castiel: deja de mostrar tus lonjas de hobbit, y vamonos!

Castiel empezó a molestar a su amiga mientras yo sigo viendo sonrojado estoy más que seguro a Arenita. No se por que me sonroje es decir jamás vi el cuerpo de una mujer y ver a Arenita de esa forma fue algo… Ni yo se que decir al respecto. Pero Arenita también se sonroja al verme y acto seguido se esconde bajo las sabanas en la cama que esta alado de Rous y negándose a irese con Castiel.

Trato de desviar mi mirada para ver a Rous quien estaba sonrojada viendo a otra dirección y evitando el contacto visual con Castiel.

Kentin: ¿Rous que te paso? –le pregunto a mi amiga al ver que su tobillo se encontraba vendado

Rous me mira pero sigue ruborizada. Pero aun asi no me contesta.

Castiel: La tabla de tu amiga se tracio el tobillo en hora de gimnasia. –me contesto Castiel quien trataba de sacar a la marimacho de la cama pero sin resultado alguno.

Kentin: ¿Y tu la trajiste aquí?

Castiel: no me mires asi, el maldito profeor me lo ordeno.

No sabia como tomas esa respuesta, pero aun asi tenia mis dudas al respecto.

Kentin: Rous no as almorzado todavía verdad?

Rous niega con la cabeza, yo solo suelto un suspiro de derrota.

Kentin: bien ya vengo, ya que no puedes caminar ire por tu almuerzo. ¿Lo dejaste en tu casillero verdad?

Rous trata de evitar todo contacto con Castiel pero aun asi afirma con la cabeza.

Kentin: Bien ya vengo, estoy segura de que la enfermera me dejara traerte tu almuerzo, ya vengo.

Antes de salir de la enfermería, escucho a Castiel que peleaba con su amiga enana.

Castiel: Enana se que no tienes nada ahora vámonos que Lysandro nos espera.!

Arenita sigue poniendo resistencia, acaso estará enferma o que le pasara.

Castiel: Bien! Si no quieres venir y estas enferma como dice te traeré tu estúpido almuerzo por que estoy seguro de que te ruge el estomago.

Arenita no contesto, pero su estomago al gruñir contesto esa pregunta.

Castiel se enojo pero aun así también se fue siguiéndome a no se donde.

Una ves fuera de la enfermería los dos tomamos el mismo rumbo ya que el se dirigía a la cafetería y yo al casillero de Rous que desafortunada mente era en la misma dirección.

Castiel: ¡Ahora tengo que lidiar con la enana! –grito Castiel al aire- Primero Lysandro con su repentina humor por el piso ahora la enana que no se que mosca le pico.

Kentin: En el salón Arenita estaba algo distante –conteste sin pensarlo, lo cual provocó que Castiel me mirara extraño.

Castiel: ¿De que hablas militarcito?

Aquel comentario me izo enojar, aun asi lo ignore pero aun asi conteste su respuesta.

Kentin: Cuando llegue al salón estaba muy distraída, bueno mas de la cuenta pero parecía confundía y a la ves triste.

Castiel no dijo nada, su mirada parecía pensativo por así decirlo. Después me mira y prosigue.

Castiel: ¿desde cuando te preocupas por la enana?

Al escuchar eso, pare en seco. Es verdad yo no me preocupor por la marimacho. Entonses ¿Por qué me di cuenta de ello?

Castiel me ignora y sige su camino yo ago lo mismo y me dirigo al casillero de Rous, lo bueno es que se su contraseña. Tomo su lonchera y me dirijo de nuevo a la enfermería.

Una vez frente a la sala de enfermería veo a Castiel con una charola repleta de comida mientras yo lo miro extrañado mas por que el muy tonto no puede abrir la puerta por el echo de tener la manos llenas.

Me voy asia la puerta y la abro dejándolo abierta para que el pase. Al entras el no me da la gracias y tampoco lo esperaba. Me aserco a Rous con su comida y Castiel ase lo mismo con la comida de Arenita.

 **pov arenita**

después de que castiel y kentin nos encontraran a rous y a mi jugando con nuestras remeras,… fue sumamente vergonzoso,.. castiel como siempre me dijo que no estuviera mostrando mis lonjas,.. y kentin,.. dios mio, fue un dilema,.. su rostro no se aparto de mi, sentía como miraba mi cuerpo…. virgen santísima …..

sentía tanta vergüenza….

me meti debajo de las sabanas de la cama de alado y me hice bolita..

cast: Enana se que no tienes nada ahora vámonos que Lysandro nos espera.!

arenita: noo!

Castiel: Bien! Si no quieres venir y estas enferma como dice te traeré tu estúpido almuerzo por que estoy seguro de que te ruge el estomago.

castiel se fue con kentin ,… y yo asomo la cabeza entre las cobijas y rous me mira,…

rous: eso fue incomodo

arenitha: sii lose

rous: oye,.. vos estas bien?

arenitha: quiero pensar,…

rous: que tenes nena?

arenitha: kentin me vio

rous: tiene algo de malo?

arenitha: me vio mi gordura!

rous: VOS NO SOS GORDA!

areniitha: siii, viste la cara que puso!

rous no me contesto… simplemente se empezó a reír,..

rous: vamos! no es tan malo,… piénsalo de esta forma, nos traerán comida! a vos le gusta comer no?

arenitha: por eso estoy tan gorda

rous ¬¬ si seguís diciendo que sos gorda te juro que te golpeare!

arenitha: hoooooooooo me amenazas?!

ella se rie divertida y yo igual,… xD … pasan unos minutos,.. y llegan castiel y kentin con nuestra comida,..

castiel: haber enana,.. te traje lo que mas te gusta

entre las camas se puede correr una cortina y la cierra,.. dejándonos separados,. rous con kentin y yo con castiel

el se sienta en el borde de la cama donde yo estoy y me pasa mi charola,..

arenitha: aaaaaa castiel?

castiel: que?

arenitha: nooo,. no creo que quiera tanta comida

castiel: porque? si tu comes todo esto y mas

arenitha: cast,.. dime, me estoy poniendo gorda?

castiel: no me preguntes yo siempre te veo igual

mmmmmmmmmm … esa pregunta no me satisface, empiezo comiéndome la manzana y la gelatina,.. pero creo que dejare la comida,.. aunque me estoy muriendo de hambre y esto no me tapa ni una muela

castiel toma mi mochila,. creo que esta preparando las cosas para llevarme a casa,. supongo,.. asta que ve las galletas que rous me dio,.. toma una y se la empieza a comer,…

castiel: DEMONIOS! estas galletas son deliciosas,… enana, no me importa de donde las consigas,.. necesito mas de estas…

arenitha: aaaaaa,.. siiii claro hehe

castiel: oye, estas muy extraña,.. la tabla de planchar te dijo algo?

arenitha: a que te refieres?

castiel: el militarcillo me ha dicho que estabas muy extraña en química,.. además me preguntas si estas gorda y no estas comiendo bien,… que te dijo?

arenitha: nada,.. nada,.. lo que pasa es que,…

castiel: vamos,.. sabes que puedes confiar en mi,.. eres como mi hermana, recuerdas?

no se como lo tomara, pero tiene razón, el es mi mejor amigo … puedo confiar en el.. espero

arenitha: hoy,.. kentin y yo fuimos por unos libros y casi me caigo, el me sostuvo, pero me tomo de la cintura, me moleste, y me dijo que me estaba poniendo gorda,…

castiel: cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no estas gorda , tienes que dejar de escuchar las criticas,.. estas bien! te lo digo yo sinceramente,.. ahora que si quieres que lo golpee

arenitha: noo nooo,… esta bien, tan solo….

castiel: de nuevo?

arenitha: si

castiel: tranquila,… no pasa nada,. ahora termínate toda tu comida! que no te compre todo esto para que lo tires!

 **Por Rous.**

Pude hablar tranquila con Arenita hasta que Castiel y Kentin llegaron con nuestra comida, a la ves que Castiel puso la cortina que dividía ambas camas asiendo que cada uno este de su lado por asi decirlo.

Kentin: Aquí tiene tu almuerzo Rous.

Rous: Gracias Kentin. –tomo mi lonchera con la comida que eh preparado para mi y comienzo a comer un emparedado de la cual me gusta de tomate, lechuga y mayonesa, cuando veo a Kentin quien me mira algo dudoso- ¿Ocurre algo?

Kentin: Oye Rous, seria mejor que te lleve a tu casa no? ¿O mejor le aviso a tu hermano mayo?

Rous: No es necesario. Si el se entera que me accidente se podría preocupar lo cual no quiero además solo fue un esguince menor para maña estaré mejor.

Kentin: Esta bien. Por cierto, tus galletas te quedaron deliciosa como siempre.

Rous: Gracias Kentin, sabes que me gusta cocinar y que disfruten de mi comida.

Kentin: Pues gracias.

Kentin seguía viéndome de una manera un tanto preocupante, yo tomo mi jugo de manzana una vez que termine de comer mi sándwich y miro a mi amigo a sus ojos verdes.

Rous: Kentin si quieres decirme algo solo aslo

Kentin: Rous acaso Arenita quería acerté algo indebido?

Al escuchar eso juro que mi cara se tiño de un rojo intenso dando como resultado una mente pervertida por lo escuchado.

Rous: ¿De- de que demonios esta hablando?

Kentin: Esa chica no es una buena influencia para ti Rous. ¿O acaso no te estaba levantándote la remera?

Rous: Kentin ya te dije ella es mi amiga y si no te hubieras fijado solo en el abdomen de Arenita te hubieras dado cuenta de que yo también le levantaba la remera como ella lo Asia con la mía.

Me enoje con mi amigo por pensar mal de mi nueva mejor amiga y se que Arenita es un tanto impulsiva y tiene su carácter pero de ahí a hacer algo que yo no quiero es demasiado incluso para Kentin.

Kentin: Esta bien perdón por malinterpretar las cosa, es sol que yo te quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve y mas por que tu hermana confía en mi y quiere que te cuide mientras el no esta.

Rous: Kentin tu sabes de lo que soy caps de aser con mi vida y que no soy una chica devil. Se que Arenita es una buena amiga aunque tengamos muy poco tiempo de conoserno yo la estimo y no te voy a permitir que le hables asi.

Kentin: Deacuerdo, lo intentar.

Rous: No es suficiente. No quiero que le vuelvas a decir gorda.

Kentin mira asia otro lado apenado y un tanto sonrojado lo cual me causa risa que intente ocultar.

Kentin: estabien, ya no le dire gorda pero solo por ti, no por ella.

Rous: Gracias Kentin eres el mejor!

Seguimos en la enfermería. Kentin abia traido mi bolso de mi casillero y el aviso a Nathaniel de mi accidente y para poder avisar que el me llevaría a mi casa o eso fue lo que Kentin me avia dicho. La enfermera me dijo que no me sobre esfrosara y que para mañana podría caminar bien.

Arenita también estaba por irse junto con Castiel. Lo curios es que Arenita no9 me dijo por que motivos se encontraba en la enfermería. Cuando los cuantro estábamos por irno a la misma vez por esa puerta algo ocurio con los chico.

Castiel: Apertate militar de cuarta.

Kentin: Tu apártate reverlde sin causa.

Nuestro amigos comensaron a discutir, mientras Arenita y yo veíamos esa esca esena sin decir nada al respecto.

Rous: "suspire al ver lo ocurido"

Arenita: ¿Qué pasa?

Rous: No nada, solo que me pregunto por que esos dos no se llevan como nosostras.

Arenita: bueno es lo mismo que nosotras.

Rous: como?

Arenita: Si es decir Kentin no me estimo ni me ve como un amigo solo discutimos y peleamos y es lo mismo para ti con Castiel.

Rous: eso lo0 se y no digo que Castiel se lleve bien conmigo por que es un caso imposible solo digo que ellos dos se llevaran mejor.

Arenia: a lo mejor si ellos tuvieran algo en común como nosotras quisas.

Rous: quisas tengas razón…

Mientras los dos seguían peliando yo trate de ponerme de pies pero un dolor pulsante me lo impidió terminando en el suelo.

Arenita: Rous!

Arenita se preocupo por mi tratándome de ayuda, Al igual que Kentin quien fue a lado mio.

Kentin: Pero que testaruda eres Rous. La enfermera te dijo que no apollaras tu pie.

Rous: perdón –conteste con una pequeña risa mientras quetin me also en su espalda dispuesto a llevarma asta mi casa.

Kentin: Oye mara… es decir Arenita ¿Podrias pasarme el bolso de Rous?

Tanto Arenita como yo nos sorprendimos por cómo Kentin le hablo a Arenita y este tratando de no cruzar mirada con la de mi amiga.

Arenita izo caso y le dio la mochila mia y nos fuimos a mi casa, no antes de despedirme de mi amiga. Y seguir con nuestro plan mañana mismo.

 **pov arenita**

cuando rous se fue, castiel me llevo a casa,.. estaba un poco pensativo,

arenita: hey oye estas bien?

cast: estaba preocupado por ti eso es todo

me hace sentir bien saber que lo tengo a el, es mi mejor amigo y lo adoro yo lo abrazo por la cintura,.. mi cabeza apenas llega a su pecho

cast: hey! a que viene esto enana

arenitha; estoy contenta de tener al mejor amigo en el mundo,.. eso es todo,

el solo se deja abrazar, y me pasa su brazo por mi hombro,..

al llegar a casa veo a mis padres empacando

arenitha: eeeeeeeeeeeeeee,… que uvo?

mama: hay! arenitha, hija,.. este,.. nos regresamos a México unos días

arenita: que?! porque chingados?!

mama se enoja y me sapea!

mama: escuintla! te he dicho que no digas groserías! chamaca esta! te he dado educación! y asi hablas?

arenitha: pero mama,

mama: NO ME CONTESTES!

arenitha ¬¬ tu preguntaste

papa: hija, tu tia maria helena esta en el hospital ,

arenitha: en cual?

papa: en la raza,.. pero sabes esta un poco grave y necesita que la cuidemos, estaremos fuera de Francia unos días,.. queremos pensar que serás responsable, que no te comerás la despensa ni harás desmadre mientras no estemos,.. verdad?

arenitha: aaaaaaaaaaaaa siii queremos pensar pa,

mi papa se acerca a mi y me besa la frente,. su bigote me pica, carga las maletas y las coloca en un taxi que llego previamente, saca la cartera y me da algunos billetes,.. ÑAM ÑAM DINERO!

mama: te deje atole en el refri, tómatelo cuando desayunes,

arenitha: seee

mama: no dejes las luces prendidas que no cago dinero para pagarlo

arenitha; no

mama: te encargo que hagas el kiaser de la casa, no lleges tarde a la casa hee! te vijilo!

mi mama s acerca a mi he igual me besa el cachete dejándome un beso rojo marcado,. se suben al taxi y se van,… HOHOHO! PERFECTO!

recojo todas mis cosas en mi mochila y me dispongo a ver a rous,.. HOY TENDRE UNA PIJAMADA EN CASA DE MI AMIGA!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

 **Por Rous.**

Al día siguiente me encuentro sola en mi casa. Mi tobillo esta mejor por lo que ya puedo caminar mejor, al ser fin de semana estoy sola y aburrida sin nada que hacer.

Rous: Me pregunto. ¿Arenita tendrá algo planeado?

Justo cuando menciono su nombre mi móvil empieza a sonar y al verificar quien me está llamando me doy cuenta de que se trataba de Arenita.

Rous: ¿hola Arenita? ¿Qué pasa?

Arenita: NECESITO UN PAROTOTOTE!

Casi puedo jurar que Arenita me dejo sorda en el oído derecho.

Rous: Arenita, escucho mejor cuando no me gritan en el odio.

Arenita: perdón xD .

Sé que no la puedo ver, pero siento que ella se ruborizo por lo que le dije.

Rous: Bueno ¿Dime en que te puedo ayudar?

Arenita: ¡Dime que hoy no tienes nada que hacer!

Rous: ¿Cómo?

Después de una hora tocan a mi puerta y al abrirla veo a Arenita con una bolsa de dormí y una mochila consigo.

Arenita: No sabes cómo te quiero Rous Me has salvado la existencia.

Rous: Me puedes decir que paso?

Arenita: No quiero hablar de ello. Pero espero que te guste la idea de hacer una pijamada . Asi aprovechamos para conocernos mejor Rous.

Rous: Pijamada?

Al escuchar la palabra pijamada no puedo evitar emocionarme, es que nunca eh ido a una pijamada y siempre eh querido con hacer una y ahora tengo la posibilidad.

Arenita: eh Rous?

Rous: ¡¿una pijamada?! ¡Claro que si Arenitha!

Arenita: ¡Si!

Las dos nos pusimos manos a la obra, nos fuimos a comprar todas clase de película, de amor y de terror lo cual soy una gran fans de ese genero y mistras ma sangriento y terrorífico sea mejor para mi.

También compramos todo tipo de ingredientes para yo prepara una pizza hecha a mano.

Al llegar a casa, nos pusimos a ver las películas con unas palomitas en mano y gaseosas para ambas.

Después las dos fuimos a la cocina donde preparamos una pizza grande pero en el proceso tuvimos una guerra de harina y huevo dejamos un desastre en el lugar. Pero fue divertido.

Las dos nos fuimos a bañarnos mientras la pizza se cocinaba en el horno y cuando ya estaba las dos ya estábamos cambiadas y sin harina encima.

Nos fuimos a mi habitación con la pizza y un par de gaseosa. Dejamos lo mejor para el final pero creo que no dormiremos nada al parece.

Arenita: Dime Rous? ¿Tus padres no viven con tigo? Es que no lo eh visto en todo el día.

Rous: Bueno, no yo vivo con mi hermano mayor quien esta en el extranjero por negocios y no llegara dentro de un mes. Mis padres se quedaron en mi país ellos… se decepcionaron de mi

Arenita: ¿Cómo?

Rous: Bueno, te lo diré en fin en cuenta eres mi amiga si que tendrías que saberlo.

Arenita: de acuerdo…

Rous: Bueno todo comenzó antes de que me mudara a este país con mi hermano Erick.

Flash back.

En Argentina en una casa una casa rustica en una ciudad urbana. Una joven de cabello rubio amarado en dos trensa y ojos negros que ran oculto bajo unos enorme leten redondo

Rous: Bueno días madre.

Madre: ¡Rous otra bes vestida asi! No entiendo por que te biste como una vieja . Cielos, no entiendo como es que eres mi hija. Cuando tenia tu edad simpre me vestia a corde a la moda.

Rous: Mama. No me voy a vesti como las otras chicas.

Padre: Rous no le hables asi a tu madre. Yo no crie una hija maleducad.

Rous: si señor.

Madre: Por que no eres como tu hermano Erick el si es un digno hijo. No como tu que lo únicos que causa es problema para mi y tu padre.

La joven no dijo nada, solo agacho su cabeza y en silencio solo le limito a escuchar las criticas de sus padres.

Despues de media hora escuchando las reprinda e insultos de su progenitore. Rous se dirigió a su escuela un tanto deprimida pero aun asi trata de no demostralo.

Al llegar al instituto s ecruza con tres de sus compañera.

Chica1: Miren si es la nerd feucha .

Chica 3: Hola feucha. Por que viene a esta escuela acaso no sabes que es solo para gente bonita?

Rous: Que yo sepa es para gente con cerebro y ustedes no lo tiene.

Chica 2:¡¿Qué dijiste patito feo?!

Chica: No te creas la gran cosa patito feo

Las tres tomaron a Rous y la tiraron al suelo lo cual proboco que su lete se le callera al suelo y una de las chicas se lo piso rompiéndolo en dos

Las tres chicas dejaron lastimada de un hombro y con sus lentes rotos en el suelo. La rubia solo calo la boca mirando sus antegos, como pudo se levanto del sulo y se dirigió al baño de niña y trato de arreglares, solo que no pudo hacer nada con su lentes.

Despues se dirigió a su clase de matematica al dirigirse a su pupitres nota como esta esta todo sucio con huevo, plumas y otras cosa y no solo eso hasta le escribieron "lárgate de aquí fea inútil" A lo que Rous ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar y limpiar. Las clase paso con normalidad como todos los días.

Al finalizar las clase Rous antes de dirigirse a su casa se queda en una plaza cercana de la escuela sentándose en uno de los columpios un tanto pensativa.

Rous:¿Por qué yo?

Erick: por que tu?

Rous: ah hermano. Y tu universidad?

Eric: Eh Rous sabes que ya esta atardeciendo verdad?

Rous: ah si lo siento me perdi en el tiempo

Eric: yo creo que te perdiste camino a cas y también tus lentes ¿Qué paso ahora?

Rous: No quiero hablar de ello…

Eric: okey ¿quieres y a comer una hamburgesa?

Rous: seguro. Vamos

Rous se entusiasmo y se fue a un restaurante de comida rápido con su hermano mayo lo cual le alegro a la rubia ya que su hermano simpre fue como su mejor amigo y el único de su familia que si se interesa por el bienestar y la felizidad de la rubia. Despues de una hamburguesa y hablar con su hermano de lo que paso el joven en su universidad se dirigieron a su casa junto.

Madre: Donde rayos te metiste!

Padre: sabes que después del colegio tiene que venirte directo a la casa!

Erick: yo tengo la culpa no se enfaden con ella yo la invite a comer afuera.

Madre: Erick querido no cubras a tu hermana.

Padre: Ademas tu hermana no puede comer eso sabes lo avergonsado que estoy de solo decir que esta chica es mi hija, no se aregla, se deja insultar por todos y además ¿Dónde esta tus anteojos ahor?

Rous: Yo…

Madre: Otra ves te lo rompieron Rous. Maldicion estas es la quinta en esta semana. ¡Vasta ya no te comprare ams anteojos para que lo terminen rompiéndolo cada vez que quieras!

Erick: ¡Ya vasta! ¡No voy a permitirles que le hable asi a mi hermana menor! Vamos Rous hoy te quedaras en mi cuarto.

El joven toma de la mano a su hermana menor y la lleva a su recamara dejando a sus padres. Una ves los dos solo.

Erick: No entiendo por que nuestro padres te tratan asi.

Rous: Ni yo… Pero estoy abituada a su insulto.

Erick: después hablare con ellos. Sera mejor ir a dormir.

Despues de apagar las luzes Rous se dormio en la cama de su hermano mientras el se durmió en una bolsa de dormir.

Al dia siguiente Rous se despertó algo cansada pero no vio rastro de su hermano mayor a su lado. Por lo que solo se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina ya estando preparada para recibir los grito de sus padre.

Erick: Ya les dije que no la trata diferente!

La rubia paro en seco al escuchar los grito de su herman mayor que venían del comedor.

Madre: No la pienso tratar. Ella iso algo impensable y jmasa la voy a perdonar.

Padre: Yo estoy deacuerdo con tu madre. Jams vamos a perdonar a esa chica.

Erick: esa chica es su hija o se comporta como los padres que son o …

Madre: o que!? Esa chica no es mi hija y no es tu hermana!

Padre: Tu supuesta hermana es una asesina que mato a mi hermana!

Rous al escuchar eso se palideció. ¿Cómo es eso de que avía matado a su madre? Si esa mujer que esta en la cocina es su madre.

Erick: No lo digan! Aun que Rous sea mi prima y el echo de que tu hermana, papá muriera en el parto de su hija eso no la convierte en asesina. Ella es su hija quieran o no.

Madre: No vamos a cambiar nada Erick. Tu si eres nuestro hijo ella no.

La rubia se cintio destrosada. No pensó que sus padres, quienes resultaron no ser sus padres la odiaban por el echo de que ella avia matado a su verdadera madre. Rous se fue a su cuarto. Queria grita, llorar o incluso romper algo. Destruir su cuarto o desaparecer o por que no morirse de una vez por todas.

Rous: Asi que si no me quieren en su vida. Estoys saldré de su vida…

Fin del flash back.

Arenita seguía escuchando atentamente lo que Rous le avia contado que se avia quedado sin habla.

Arenita: No se que decir. ¿Pero como fue que te viniste a francia con tu hermano?

Rous: Pues le dije a mi hermano que le avia escuchado discutir con nuestros padre. Lo que el trato de disculparse y decirme que era verdad que el no es mi hermano mayo pero un asi el me quiere como su hermana menor. Lo de matar a mi verdadera madre es verdad en un 10% al parecer ella tenia un problema en su corazón lo cual no soporto el parto y murió al momento de consedirme a luz. Cuando mi hermano se graduo y consiguió el empleo de la compañía lo trasfirieron a francia y hablo con nuestros padres quienes estaban orgulloso de su verdadero hijo pero el no de ellos solo le dijo que se iria y que me llevaría con el. Lo cual yo asepte sin pensarolo una ven en francia decidi dejar mi pasado atrás y mi hermano me apolla en un 100%

Avece trato de olvidarlo, pero los comentarios de Castiel son lo mismo que la chica me decían en mi antiguo colegio.

Arenita: oye Kentin sabe de esto?

Rous: si, de echo cuando decidi dejar mi yo del pasado enterado deje mi silencio a un lado y no tolero ver como otros son maltratado o golpeado. Digamos que a Kentin lo conosi de la misma manera que a ti.

 **pov arenitha**

escuchaba la horrible historia de rous,.. fack! esta chica a sufrido demasiado, como me uviera gustado defenderla, como ella lo hizo conmigo cuando la conoci …pobresita, ella es una chica presiosa,.. digo, es rubia, inteligente , de buenos sentimientos como alguien no puede quererla! se me hace algo muy extraño, tal vez le tenían envidia,.. no lo se,.. pero de algo estoy segura,.. no dejare que nada le pase! es mi amiga,.. y no quiero volver a verla triste,

rous: y dime,.. vos como llegaste a Francia,..

arenitha: haaaa bueno es una larga historia,..

rous: bueno,…. tenemos tiempo…

arentha: haha bueno… todo comenzó asi,…

 **flashback**

2 DE OCTUBRE …

estaba en la escuela, es un dia importante para la comunidad universitaria,.. este es mi primera marcha,.. los porros están listos,.. tengo miedo pero no importa, tengo que tener el espíritu universitario!

todos gritan la porra de la universidad,.. GOOOOYA! GOOOOOYA! CACHUN CACHUN RAAA RAAA! UNIVERCIDAD!

al llegar a CU , todos estamos reunidos,.. los CCH naucalpan, sur, las prepas oficiales,.. las facultades, estamos todos,.. ahora nos dirigiremos al zocalo,… esto se esta poniendo un poco rudo, los porros van haciendo relajo,.. espero que no lleguen los anarquistas,…

nos metemos en el metro .. tomamos la línea del metro de universidad asta llegar a hidalgo y transbordamos asta llegar a bellas artes,… ahí en el parque comenzamos a organizarnos,… esto es extraño,.. no veo a los anarquistas,.. no importa

nos colocamos nuestras pancartas que dicen 2 DE OCTUBRE NO SE OLVIDA

pasan unos minutos y vemos a los chicos de la vocacional y los del casco santo tomas,.. ya casi están todos los chicos del IPN

comezaremos pronto la marcha,.. los policías de la ciudad comienzan a cerrar la avenida del emiciclo a juarez, pero empezamos mal,.. están echando demasiado relajo los porros,..

tengo mucho miedo de que llegen los anarquistas,.. mi amiga sophia trae tachas,.. como se le ocurre traer drogas?!

todos estamos gritando,.. algunos con la porra de la unam, otros con la porra del politécnico,.. hay mucho ruido,.. pero algo esta pasando,.. están llegando muchos chicos que no conocemos y me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera son estudiantes,.. por ese tipo de personas es que nosotros quedamos mal,..

estamos caminando en dirección al zocalo pero se esta saliendo de control

se están empezando a desatar el caos,. las personas están huyendo y empiezan a empujarse,… de repente, empiezan a aventar piedras,.. pero que carajos?!

todo se esta saliendo de control,.. esto ya no es una marcha,.. empieza el caos!

las chicas comienzan a correr por doquier,.. los anarquistas y los porros se comienzan a pelear,.. me estoy paralizando del miedo,.. un chico me toma de la mano y me jala en dirección a Tepito, pero los granaderos están llegando,..

los anarquistas y los porros comienzan a pelear con estos,.. de repente hay vandalismo, están rompiendo cosas, grafiteando, los granaderos están empezando a golpear a los estudiantes,.. están llegando camionetas de la policía y están subiendo estudiantes,.. porque estudiantes? si nosotros no estamos haciendo nada!,.. DOS DE OCTUBRE NO SE OLVIDA,.. DOS DE OCTUBRE NO SE OLVIDA! se escuchan decir,.. kiaaa tengo mucho miedo!

un policía me jala del brazo.. es enorme .. no puedo hacer nada,.. como puedo trato de safarme ,. yo no he hecho nada!,un porro me ve y le avienta a una piedra al policía,.. este me suelta, y trato de uir pero con su cachiporra me alcanza a golpear y yo caigo al suelo,.. me esta empezando a dar vueltas el mundo,.. no se a donde uir,.. siento como alguien me carga y me tira a un veiculo,…

estamos en la procuraduría de la ciudad,.. están haciéndonos formar,.. creo que ire a pricion,.. pero,.. como,… mis manos están atadas por una cinta extraña de plástico,.. no puedo ver bien,, mi ojo esta pegostioso,. cuando me toco, siento una masa extraña,.. al verme los ojos es sangre seca,.. me golpearon muy fuerte,.. entonces, llega mi hermano mayor,.. el es del ejercito,.. pero que hacemos aquí?

-señor,.. esa señorita viene conmigo,..

-que es de ustes?

-es mi hermana,…

el señor con uniforme manda a que me saquen de las filas,.. me jalan de manera muy violenta y me sacan a empujones,.. al llegar a una puerta, me tapan la cara y siento como entro en un auto,.. este arranca y me doy cuenta que es el auto de mi hermano,…

armando: me puedes decir que asias en el mitote?

arentha: pues,.. ya sabes

armando: TE DIJE QUE NO ENTRARAS! TE LO ADVERTI!

arenitha: tenia que ir! los porros

armando: esos hijos de la chingada te obligaron?!

arenitha: oye,…

armando: tendrás que irte,.. evite que te arrestaran y te hicieran algo horrible,.. no se si mi papa ya te conto que consiguió trabajo en Francia

arenitha: que?! de que hablas!? no puedo dejar la unam!

armando: no es algo que tu decidas,.. te iras a Francia con mis padres,.. necesito mantenerte segura,… si fuiste al 2 de octubre,.. no me imagino que vallas a algo peor,..

me siento super chiquita,.. me duele la cabeza,.. espero dejar de meterme en problemas,…..

 **fin del flashback**

arenitha: entonces,.. paso como un mes, y llegue a Francia, .. nunca les conte a mis padres que estuve en la procuraduría por el mitote del dos de octubre, creyeron que estaba con una amiga en su casa,.. fue un poco difícil explicar lo de mi golpe,..

alce mi fleco negro y le mostré la cicatriz que tengo en mi frente.. ella toco mi cicatriz de forma gentil,..

rous: entonces,… castiel lo sabe?

arenitha: sii, el lo sabe, el me apoyo mucho al momento de llegar aquí, ,.. me encontró perdida en el parque cuando Sali a pasear , fue el único que me comprendió, el único que me cuida,.. no me ve como una machorra, me ve como su amiga,… el puede ser un chico descarado he idiota! pero , yo conozco su lado sensible…

 **Por Rous.**

Arenita termino de contarme de su vida antes de que se allá mudado a Francia. No creí que ella tenia algo de que escapara al igual que yo pero no es lo mismo. Pero ahora esta deprimida y me gustaría hacer algo por ella.

Rous: oye por que no te sientes como una mujer y no agás mención de Kentin, el es mi amigo pero es bueno solo que no sabes cuando es un poco hiriente

Arenita: No lo se! Siempre me he sentido asi

No se que decir, asta que se me ocurrió una gran idea.

Rous: Oye Arentia que te parece un cambio de lok

Arenita: como? Y por que un cambio de look?

Rous: yo se que res linda y a pesar de tu forma de ser sigues siendo una chica y quiero demostrarlo no solo a ti también a los demás!

Arenita: Rous no estoy seguro de esto

Rous: Arenita tu tranquila y yo nerviosa solo confía en mi. Mañana estarás irreconocibles te lo aseguro. Que ni siquiera Kentin tendría motivos para decirte marimacho y tu novio cibernético se caería enamorado de ti en un santiamenes.

Arenita: Esta bien confio en ti Rous. ¡ORALE!

A si lo ismos. Toda la noche estuvimos viendo mucha ropa y ver cual le favorecía mejor a mi mejor amiga. Hasta que por fin hallamos la ropa perfecta para ella.

Rous: te ves hermosa Arenita! No ahí duda de eso.


End file.
